Love at Hogwarts
by ising4life
Summary: Amy is about to start her 5th year at Hogwarts. Her best friend Fred is always at her side...little does she know about his true feelings for her. Will Amy ever find out? Or will she stray in a different direction? R&R please!
1. Meet Amy

**I hope you enjoy this story! It's my first one...please review! Any help or feedback would be wonderful!**

Amy is finally on her way to get to the train station. She is going to her favorite place in the world, Hogwarts. She's so happy because it's her fifth year. Amy finally gets there and the first person she sees is Harry.

"Hi Harry" Amy ran up to him and give him a great big hug.

"Hey Amy, how are you? Ready to start the new school year?"

She nodded in response to his question, "Anything to get away from my house." They both continued to talk until they found a compartment.

_I wonder where the others are?_ She didn't need to wait very long because Ron, Ginny and Hermione walked in a minute after her. Amy and Harry stood up so they could pack their carry-on bags, and all of a sudden Amy was picked up. "Oh my gosh!" she screamed, and when she looked at who it was, she saw that it was Fred. As soon as he put her down he gave you a huge hug "Thank goodness! I don't think I could survive another minute without seeing you!" he said.

Amy laughed in response, "Always the joker, but it has been way to long." Then she made her way over to George to give him a hug too.

Then the train started to leave and all of them sat down and talked about the upcoming year. No sooner after the train started to move, Oliver showed up, "Oh great here you guys are," He referenced to Amy and Harry, "this year we are going to use a whole new program for quidditch this year. I think it will be quite affective." He started rambling on about different techniques that he was going to teach the team and about different plays. Amy suddenly had a dazed expression on her face, she tried to listen to him, but she couldn't help being mesmerized by his accent and his gorgeous face. Since she wasn't paying attention, it took her a few seconds to realize that he was waiting for her response.

"Yeah that's cool" She said, she tried to play it off. Oliver didn't seem to notice anything, so she was in the clear.

"Alright, well I'm gonna go find everyone else." Amy was sad that he was leaving so soon, but he gave her a little smile before left which was good enough for her.

After he left Fred said, "You know Amy you can pick up your jaw now."

"Oh, shut up" she said while laughing "oh come, on you all know that he's hot"

"Yeah Amy, what ever you say" Harry said sarcastically, and while Amy replied to Harry's comment, she didn't see Fred give George a look.

The train finally reached Hogwarts, and Fred helped Amy get her bags down from the top and proceeded to carry the bags to the carriages. On the way there he was making her laugh so hard, flirting some would call it, but not in Amy's eyes. She was laughing so hard that she did not even hear Ron and Harry talking about her and Fred.

"It's so sad that she doesn't even know" Ron said.

"I know. What's so ironic is if people didn't know that they _weren't_ going out, they would think that they _are_ together."

"Yeah, well, she's too wrapped up with Oliver. I mean the only way he notices her is if she is doing something with quidditch, he doesn't really know anything about her."

Harry agreed, "Well, we will see what happens"

Everyone settled into the Great Hall, and the first years started to get sorted. _This always takes forever_. By the end of the sorting, everyone sitting at the Gryffindor table could hear Ron complaining about how hungry he was. _The sorting always goes faster if you know someone…the only person I know is my brother who graduated a few years ago. He was in Ravenclaw. Yeah, always the smart alec. _Finally, the sorting ended, and the feast began. Then, everyone went back to their respected common rooms. Amy, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Angelina, Alicia, Fred, and George decided to talk by the fire before going to bed. Amy went to sit next to Fred and on her other side was Hermione. Everyone started to talk about quidditch, but Amy was too tired to follow the conversation. Then eventually, she slowly fell asleep on Fred's shoulder.


	2. Back off, Malfoy

Amy slowly woke up the next day in her bed. "How did I get up here?" She muttered.

Luckily Hermione was there and responded, "Fred brought you up last night, and hurry up otherwise we are going to be late for breakfast." Amy accepted that answer, and she started to get changed. When they were ready, they headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Today everyone got their schedules for the new school year. _Not bad, everything is fine except for double potions with Slytherin. Ugh._ Amy had a quick piece of toast and decided to go to the Quidditch pitch. "Does anyone want to go with me?" She asked. Harry and Ron said that they would meet her there later.

She got to the quidditch pitch and she started flying around. _It has been too long since I have flown!_ Then she heard, "hey Amy, nice job" She looked down saw Oliver standing there watching her.

She smiled to herself, "Hey!"

"Come down here for a sec!" He shouted so she could hear him.

"OK!" _I wonder why Oliver was watching me...maybe it's because he likes me no that can't be it he doesn't like me, but I don't know that for sure._ Amy went back and forth between her head with those two thoughts until she was back on the ground. "What's up?" She couldn't contain her smile now; he just looked absolutely adorable!

"Well I thought I would come here to visualize some of my new plays, do you want to help me?"

"Sure" _That's Oliver for you always quidditch. _"What do I have to do?"

"Alright hold on a sec" He goes and gets something out of his bag which happens to be his play book. Then he walks back to Amy and puts his arm around her _Oh man! did he really just put his arm around me?!_ "Alright I'm going to explain what these plays are, and I'll show you with respect to the stadium how they are going to work. All you have to do is tell me if you think these plays would work in a game situation."

"OK." She said. She was not really paying attention, she was distracted by him. _This cannot be healthy._ Amy thought with an amused expression. She saw his arms pointing all over the stadium and his eyes darting around the field, but she couldn't hear anything. _He is so gorgeous!_

"So what did you think?" This suddenly snaps Amy out of her trance, and she started saying "Yeah, I liked it." Oliver didn't seem to like that response.

"Really? Because I thought it lacked in certain areas." _Oh crap, I have to think of something fast!_

"Well" She paused trying to think of something fast, "It may lack a little with the offense, but overall I think the defensive part of the play will in turn help a great deal with our offense" _What the heck did I just say?_

He looked at her a little uneasy and then said "Ok...if Amy likes it then it must be worth our while, right?" Then he winked at her.

She smiled in return, "Exactly" she answered.

"So on to play #2" he started talking again. She could watch him talk all day.

Then someone interrupted their conversation and yelled, "Hey!" across the field. Amy and Oliver turned around to see Flint and Malfoy with arrogant smirks on their faces.

Oliver grunted to Flint, "what do you want." He said it more of a statement then a question.

"Oh nothing really - just those plays you have in your hand."

"Hmmm let me think about that – no!" Oliver responded. Then Flint and Oliver started to get into this big argument and Amy was watching the fight get worse. Amy was worried that they were going to get their wands out soon.

Then she jumped when someone whispered in her ear, "hey sweetie" She turned around to find that Malfoy was the one who said that.

"What do you want?" She asked staring him down. Before he answered he checked her out.

"You know Amy, you have matured pretty well over the summer. How about you and me get together sometime?" He paused for a second, "Like now." As soon as he said that he grabbed her arm and started pulling her behind a few trees.

She tried to protest, but he wouldn't listen. "Get off of me!" She yelled at him. He just gave her a smirk which said, 'not a chance.'

"Aww, will this be your first time?" When Amy didn't respond, he yanked her closer to him, and put her into a grip where she literally could not move a muscle. "How about, you answer the question!" Amy still didn't answer, instead she started screaming for help. "Well, I'm going to have to shut you up somehow." Then Malfoy pressed his lips against hers, and she stopped screaming. She tried turning her head different ways to get him off. When she finally succeeded, she tried to free her body again. "Did you really think you were going to get away that easily?" He let out a horrible laugh in response to his own question. Amy started to get really worried; she was beginning to think that there was no way out of this.

She struggled to get out of his grip again, but she felt like she didn't move at all. She was about to cry, but a look of hope appeared on her face when she heard a voice say, "Leave her alone Malfoy!" She glanced at the voice and saw that it was Harry and Ron.

Harry takes out his wand and threatens Malfoy "If you don't let her go I swear I will curse you with every attack I know." Malfoy thought about it for a second. _Oh please, let me go. Please._ Amy thought to herself.

Malfoy decided to let her go but before he did he whispered in her ear, "You got lucky - Potter always won't be there to save you." Amy was really scared and as soon as he let her go she ran over to Harry. Harry held her as Malfoy walked by. He waited around to make eye contact with Amy and gave her a little smirk. _Oh no, it's not over yet_. As soon as he was out of sight, Harry and Ron bombarded her with questions. She didn't even want to think about it. All she wanted to do was get back to her dormitory and be alone.

"I'm fine" she finally yelled and that got them to shut up. Harry and Ron just stared at her. She looked at them, feeling guilty, and said "I'm sorry for yelling. Thank you guys so much for being here…but can we please just go back to our dorm? I just want to be alone." At first Ron and Harry hesitated, they wanted to find out what happened, but in the end they gave into her suggestion_. _

_I can't believe that just happened, that did not happen to me, oh my gosh it did. Hey wasn't Oliver here_. She looked behind her and didn't see him there. She didn't see Flint either. _That's really weird; I thought he would have helped me. Oh, he probably went to go get help or something_.

Harry, Ron and Amy started walking back to the castle. Harry suddenly said, "You know Amy, we are here for you, whenever you need our help, just let us know." Ron nodded in agreement.

She gave both of them a hug, and said "Thanks guys. I don't know what would have happened if--" She didn't finish her sentence, and she didn't need to either. Harry and Ron knew exactly what she meant. Her eyes started to water, but she did not want them to see. She quickly wiped her eyes and continued back to the castle.


	3. Nothing happened, I swear

Amy decided not to tell anyone else what happened. She didn't want anyone to be worried. The three of them slowly walked back to the castle. She was feeling a little bit better, with Ron and Harry there, but her mind still went back to Oliver. She couldn't understand what happened to him. Harry and Ron decided to go to the library to meet with Hermione. Amy declined the offer, saying she had something to do in the common room.

As soon as she walked into the common room, she saw Fred. "Hey, Amy! Did you have a fun time flying?"

"Yeah, it was definitely interesting enough." She wanted to tell Fred, but she didn't know if you could tell Fred what happened. He was her best friend, but she didn't want him to do anything stupid, and she knew he would.

Fred noticed her lack of enthusiasm, "Amy, are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, why?" she said trying to act like nothing was wrong. _Nothing happened, it's not that important…and besides, I don't think Malfoy will try that again…at least I hope._

"I don't know something seems wrong."

She put on one of her best smiles and said, "Nope, nothing is wrong," He hesitated. "Seriously, don't worry about me." He believed her in the end, and he dropped the subject. Amy was glad because he probably would have got it out of her if he kept asking.

"Can I ask you something" Fred suddenly asked, and Amy nodded in reply "Well, I don't know if you were doing anything or if you don't want to, I understand, but I was wondering if you would like to go --" He couldn't finish his sentence because somebody else cut him off by calling Amy's name.

She turned around and saw that it was Oliver that had called her.

"Umm…" she looked over at Fred, asking silently whether it was ok to postpone their conversation. He nodded and she gave her full attention to Oliver, "What's up?"

"Well I don't know if you already had someone to go with, but I was wondering if you would like to be my date for our next Hogsmeade trip?" _Is he serious? _She thought, _He's really asking me out_!

She tried to hide her excitement, but she was sure that she was blushing and that everyone could see! "Sure" she squeaked.

"Cool, well then I'll definitely be seeing you then." With that he left.

"Oh my gosh!!" She screamed. "He just asked me out! YES!! Oliver…Oliver Wood," She was rambling, and she could tell, "He's so amazing…I can't believe it…Ahh!! I have to go tell Hermione!" She started to run out the door, and was about to leave when she remembered Fred. "Oi, Fred what did you want to say?"

He was looking very somber, but he said, "Oh, don't worry about it."

"No, seriously what?" She was so excited, but she was not going to forget about her best friend.

"No, it's cool, go celebrate" She smiled at him.

"Well…" She said, thinking he would change his mind, but when he didn't she said, "If you say so." Amy headed toward the library because if Hermione wasn't in the common room, that is where she would be.

George walked in as Amy was leaving the dormitory. "So I ran into Oliver on the way here."

"Ugh, what do people see in him?" Fred asked George.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" George replied. "Is this about Amy? Cuz she likes him?"

Fred gave him a look, "she's not the only one…"

"But she's the only one you care about"

"Shut up, I just don't see what's so great about him. He thinks that he can go up to any girl and get them because he is just the best quidditch player ever. It ticks me off"

"So can I clarify one thing? You like Amy right?" When Fred didn't answer George took it as a yes. "So you like her and she likes Oliver. And Oliver, apparently, just asked her to Hogsmeade," Fred nodded "well, why didn't you just ask her to Hogsmeade?"

"Well I tried but Oliver cut me off and asked her first. I can't believe it. I was so close."

George just looked at him "Well, think of it this way you will always have her as your best friend. That does count for something," He added when he saw Fred's face. "And, sadly, you know as well as I do that Oliver will go out with her a few times and then he's gonna get bored. And in that moment she is going to need you" He waited for Fred to respond, and when he didn't he just finished with "she always goes back to you." and then he left.


	4. The truth

Amy woke up in the best mood possible. She was psyched because she had a date with Oliver. There still was a week before the trip, so she was a little disappointed, but she figured she could deal. That morning she headed down to her potions class. "Ahh, I hate this class" she said to Harry as she sat down.

"I know tell me about it." They laughed but unfortunately at the wrong time.

"Potter, Amy, would you please try to contain your obnoxious behavior for a few moments" Snape snapped. Amy and Harry exchanged looks. _This isn't going to be a good class…_

"Well, that was the longest class of my life." Amy said after it ended. Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement. They met up with Fred and George on the way to the common room. They were heading out to the quidditch pitch, and they convinced everyone to play quidditch instead of doing homework, well except for Hermione. So she went back to the dormitories while everyone else headed toward the field. As they were approaching the arena Amy heard a voice that she didn't particularly want to hear…Malfoys. "Oh no" she mumbled. Fred gave her a weird look because he heard what she said. "Umm, actually I don't want to practice, I actually have a lot homework I should finish." Amy didn't even wait for a reply she just turned around and walked the other way.

The rest of them walked on, but Fred came back and talked to her "hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing" she replied, but she were avoiding his gaze, and he knew something was up.

"Alright Amy, what's going on I heard you said 'oh no' before and something is wrong I can tell" Amy looked at Fred and she wanted to tell him so bad, and she could tell that he was worried about her.

So she decided to tell him "Well remember that day when I went to the quidditch pitch around breakfast," he nodded, "well I was there and then Oliver came," as soon as she mentioned Oliver, Fred rolled his eyes - Amy just gave him a look and continued "we started talking and then Flint and Malfoy showed up, and then Flint and Oliver started to fight."

"Whoa, did you get in it, did you get hurt" Fred jumped.

"No, don't worry I didn't get in it, but while they were fighting Malfoy came over to me and started hitting on me" Fred just stood there looking at you "and I knew that was his voice so I didn't want to go there and see him" She just looked back at him. Then he started walking toward the quidditch pith "Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going to kick his ass!"

"No, no you don't have to do that" She said running after him.

He stopped and stared at her, "Amy, are you serious?! I'm not going to let that slime ball get away with that!"

"No, please I don't wanna start anything please, don't do it. I don't want you to get hurt." He tried to get past her, but he saw that she wasn't going to let him.

"OK, only if you promise to tell me the whole story." Amy agreed. As they walked back to the dormitories, Fred put his arm around her and comforted her all the way there.


	5. Fred needs to chill

After Amy told Fred what happened, he was really pissed off. Eventually he calmed down, and Amy truly appreciated what he would do for her. _I don't know what I would do without him_. "Are you coming Amy?" Harry asked.

She reluctantly got out of her nice comfortable chair; she did not want to leave. Right now, the fifth-year Gryffindors had Defense Against the Darks Arts class with Umbridge, that foul woman, and nobody wanted to go. Harry eventually had to pull her out of the common room.

On the way to the classroom, Amy walked past Oliver and he turned to her and said "don't forget about this weekend"

"How could I forget?" She answered jokingly. _Oh my gosh! I can't wait. _"He is so amazing" she said to Harry. _Only a few more days! _She couldn't help but smile. Unfortunately, that smile was gone as soon as she walked into that room. Amy saw Umbridge standing there with that stupid grin on her face. She headed over to her desk and plopped her things on the ground. She didn't take her wand out because she knew she didn't need it.

"Today I am going to collect your homework and then we are going to take some notes on chapter 5." Umbridge stated in that horrible high-pitched voice. Amy gave Harry a disgusted look and proceeded to take up her homework. _This is gonna be a long class…_

When that dreadful class finally ended Fred was out there waiting for Amy. "Hey" he said as she walked out, and she just gave him the death glare. "It's all over," Amy took a deep breath, she couldn't stand that class, "but don't forget you have it in two days…"

"Oh come on!" she said as she playfully hit him. "I never want to go back to that class!"

They continued to walk to the Great Hall. Fred kept glancing at Amy, trying to think of what to say, "So, I was thinking of stopping at Zonko's and I was wondering if you would like to try some of their new products with me?" She just gave him a look. "What?" he asked.

"Did you forget?"

"Forget what?"

"That I am going with Oliver to Hogsmeade"

"Oh, well I'm sorry I didn't know that you had to spend the whole time with him"

"Well, that's what I was planning to do" She said, with a slight attitude

"I'm sorry that I just thought that maybe you wanted to hang out with a friend." Then he stormed off.

"Whatever" she said under her breath. _Why is he acting so weird? _She was going to Hogsmeade in a few days with Oliver and that's all she wanted to think about.

Amy finished walking to the Great Hall by herself. She saw Hermione and sat next to her, and Fred was on the other side of the table. He acted like nothing happened, so Amy followed suit. She started to ask Hermione to help her pick out an outfit for Hogsmeade. She glanced over at Fred, and he kept talking to George, so she kept talking to Hermione about Oliver. And after a few minutes of conversation with her, Fred turned to her and said "Can you talk about ANYTHING other than that?" Amy was shocked; he just sighed and stormed out of the Great Hall.

She was surprised that he yelled at her. _What was that for? Why is he acting so moody? _She followed him out into the hallway "What is that supposed to mean?" she half-yelled.

"It means if I here Oliver this or Oliver that one more time I think I'm gonna go crazy!" She just stood there unable to speak. _Why is Fred acting this way? He has never been this way before. _While Amy was trying to adjust to the situation, Fred started to walk away again.

"Well no one said you had time listen to me!" she yelled after him.

And right before he turned the corner he turned to her and said, "Well I'm not gonna anymore!"

Today was the big day that Amy was going to Hogsmeade with Oliver. She was getting ready in her dorm. She wanted to think about Oliver, and the future day, but she couldn't stop thinking about Fred. She stepped out of her bathroom, and found the girl she was looking for, "Why do you think Fred would say that?" she asked Hermione.

"Umm Amy, have you heard yourself lately? All you can think about and talk about is Oliver"

"Really?"

"Yeah you are kind of obsessed"

"I'm not _that_ bad" She said. Hermione just gave her a 'yeah right' look, and she instantly felt guilty. "I guess I have been a little over the top. Oh no. I feel really bad, but he still shouldn't have said anything. I mean he's been my best friend for a long time and I get these little obsessions all the time. He _knows_ that. How come he picks this one to go crazy on me" Hermione didn't say anything in response, and Amy thought this was kind of suspicious "What's up?" she still didn't answer her. "What's going on? What are you not telling me?"

She just smiled and said, "Nothing."

"No, seriously tell me."

"I will only say this: if you have not realized it by now, then there is no point in me telling you." Then she left, and Amy was so confused. _Is there something about Fred that I don't know? No, he tells me everything…_Amy decided to think about it later because she wanted to look good for Oliver, and she didn't have much time left. She finished quickly and left to meet Oliver at the front doors. She was waiting for Oliver, and Fred walked by and didn't even look at her. That made her really sad. _I don't think I can take this. He is my best friend, and this is a stupid fight we are having._ Amy wanted to talk to him really quick, and try to patch things up. She started walking in his direction, but she saw that he was walking with Katie Bell from the quidditch team. That made her angry,

_Oh hell no_, "Why is he taking her to Hogsmeade?" she muttered under her breath. Before she could continue with her rant Oliver showed up, and just seeing him made her smile.

"Hey Amy are you ready to go?" Amy nodded, and they started to walk outside. "Oh wait, I almost forgot." He turned to her and gave her a beautiful red rose. She was speechless; _oh man I am in heaven! He is too cute!_

Fred's point of view

"Seriously." He said in a dull voice, "I can't believe that I agreed to this" Fred looked at George. "Why did you make me do this?"

"Oh come on, it's not that bad. She likes you and you said you wanted to get your mind of off Amy"

"Well I did, but not with Katie"

"You'll live with it; she's waiting for you in the common room."

"Oh here we go." Fred walked out of the dorm into the common room, and Katie was there waiting for him_. I am going to die, how am I going to last the whole day?_

"Hi Fred!" Katie said when she saw you, and ran up to you and gave you a hug.

"Hi" he muttered. He tried to loosen her grip, but for some reason she wouldn't let go. _Ahhhhhhhh_, and then you saw George watching them, laughing. Fred gave him a look that said 'I am so gonna kill you!' She finally let go and they started heading out of Hogwarts, and on the way down he saw Amy. He figured she was waiting for Oliver, and he did not want to hear about it. Fred decided to ignore her, _besides I am not supposed to think about her_. But he couldn't help but look back and wish he was going with her instead of Katie Bell. Fred looked at Amy and saw that she was a little sad, _maybe she doesn't want to go with Oliver in the end._ Fred started to get his hopes up, but then he saw Oliver greet her and how her face shined when she saw him. _Of course I was wrong about that. _"What a git" he muttered. He glanced over at Katie with a crazy expression on her face. _This is going to be a long day…_.


	6. Best Hogsmeade Trip Ever

On the way down to Hogsmeade Amy and Oliver were having a great time! Even though she was happy with him, she couldn't get Fred and Katie out of her mind. She tried her best to shake it because she were on a date with Oliver! This first place that they visited was the Quidditch shop. _Of course, typical Oliver. _He definitely enjoyed this store. Amy liked it for a few minutes, but then she was bored. Oliver went through everything and discussed every pro and con with the owner. Even though she was a little bored, she still wanted to be here with him. _At least I know that I don't have to listen. Now I can just watch him, _she thought with a smile. Finally, Oliver pulled himself away from the brooms and decided to go to Zonkos Joke Shop. As Oliver and Amy were walking in Fred was coming out. _Should I say hi?_ She wondered but decided not to and didn't make eye contact with him. _I should have definitely said something, now I feel worse. _Amy could feel him looking at her. _He probably thinks I'm avoiding him on purpose…well I guess I am. I don't know what to do. _She turned around but Fred was already out of site.

After Zonkos Amy and Oliver headed over to the Three Broomsticks. Both of them got a butterbeer from the bar and searched for a table.

"Enjoying yourself so far?" He said while he winked.

"But of course, it is most enjoyable." Amy said back. They continue to talk about everything while they waited for their food. The food finally came, and over the waiter's shoulder, Amy saw Fred, Katie, George and Angelina walk in. _Fred looks miserable._ Amy didn't mind that though, _serves him right for taking her. _Oliver saw Amy staring and looked over his shoulder. "Hey lets have them join us."

She tried to protest since things were awkward with Fred, but he already yelled their names. They came over and Oliver asked if they would like to join. Everybody agreed except for Fred, he didn't look to happy about it. _Well, that just makes our situation so much better. _Fred sat as far away from Amy as he could, and Amy tried to make herself not care. _It doesn't mean anything…Everything will be fine…_She glanced at Fred, and gulped, _at least I hope. _Oliver suddenly asked her a question. She answered, and eventually forgot he was there since he was not talking. She started to enjoy herself.

"Would you like to have some dessert?" The waiter said when he came back. Everyone decided to have some and Amy and Oliver decided to split a strawberry shortcake. After everyone was done eating Amy and Oliver left first. Amy went to take her bill, but Oliver stopped her.

"No, this is on me." Amy's stomach flipped. _Such a gentleman_. Walking back to the castle, Amy and Oliver were in front and Fred, Katie, George and Angelina we trailing semi-far behind. Oliver and Amy made it to the entrance hall, and were about to walk up the stairs when Oliver suddenly stopped. He turned to her and said, "Oh man I completely forgot I have to go meet with Flitwik. Is it ok if I go find him?"

"Yeah that's fine"

"Are you sure?" Amy nodded. "OK then." Then he turned around to leave. Amy saw that the rest of the group was close behind, but she decided not to wait for them. She continued to go to the portrait which leads into the Gryffindor common room when somebody grabbed her arm. She spun around to see Oliver. She looked at him questionably. "I forgot to tell you" he pulled her into a hug, and whispered, "I had a great time." And before she could respond to that he kissed her; her first kiss. When they pulled apart she didn't know what to say, and he could tell too, he just gave her a cute little smile. "Bye" he said and then took off. She was standing there watching him leave, thinking about what happened when Harry showed up out of thin air...literally.

"I love this cloak." He said.

She laughed, "Did you have fun Harry?"

"Of course I did! What about you and Oliver?"

She smiled, "It was good."

"Just good? Really? Cause I just saw you smooching here a few minutes ago!"

She gasped and laughed at the same time. "Harry Potter, have you been spying on me?"

"No, I just happened to be in the area." She shook her head, in a mock angry way, "No, I'm serious!"

"OK" and she just stood there grinning like a fool for a while when she heard a familiar voice "Ahh! I have to tell Hermione!" Harry was laughing as Amy ran off to go find her.

Amy ran into the common room and luckily Hermione was there. Amy started to tell her all about it. "It was my first kiss!"

"Well I'm glad you had fun Amy"

Then Fred and Katie came in. He walked right by Amy and started to head up to his room when Katie shouted "Wait!" and ran over to him on the stairs. She started to twirl her hair and look ditsy, "I had a great time today Fred."

"Oh man, she is totally hitting on him." Amy whispered to Hermione

"She looks sleazy" and Hermione turned to ignore them

But for some reason Amy couldn't turn away. Fred looked like he didn't care at all and Amy was happy because Katie definitely was not for Fred. "Yeah...me too" he finally said and continued his way upstairs. _Why do I care if he went out with her or not? I mean, he is my best friend or should I say WAS my best friend. But I want him to find the right girl because I want him to be happy_. She looked where he just left and realized that she hated not being able to talk to him. _I don't know if I can fix this though._

"Amy, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, I'll be able to deal with it" _It will pass…it has to._


	7. Patching things up

Amy and Oliver started to hang out, otherwise known as the 'talking' stage of the relationship. It was hard to see him because he always was doing something with quidditch. Even though they were kind of 'seeing' each other Amy did not forget about her friends. Amy probably hung out with Harry, Ron and Hermione more; the only weird one was Fred. She still missed Fred, and she really wanted to talk to him, but he wouldn't give her the time of day. Although Amy noticed he wasn't with Katie. In fact, he was trying to avoid her. _Well, at least that's over with._

Amy was doing her homework under Hermione's watchful eye. _I don't know how she gets us to all do our homework_. She glanced over at Harry and Ron who were stuck with her doing all their unfinished homework. Amy heard someone enter the common room, and she made the mistake of seeing who it was. She saw it was Fred. They briefly made eye contact but he broke it before she could say anything and kept walking up to his room. Amy watched him walk by, letting it go, but Ron didn't, "You should really talk to him."

"He doesn't want to talk to me." She replied. "He probably doesn't even care about me anymore."

"Oh I would doubt that." Amy tried to ignore him. "Come on Amy, you guys were BEST friends. And believe me he really cares about you. Really, REALLY cares."

"Yeah, but every time I look at him, I think he wants me to disappear." _Just please drop it. I can't stand to think about it._ Her wish was not granted though.

"Just go talk him." Harry said.

"No. Another time."

"Amy, you can't keep putting it off. You really should talk to him." Hermione chimed in. Amy looked over at Hermione. _I can't believe she's siding with them!_ Amy started to protest, but the three of them cut her off.

"Fine!" _I'll do anything for them to shut up about it. _She slowly headed up to his room

After Amy was out of listening distance, Ron says, "I would be mad too if she ripped up my heart and threw it on the ground."

"Oh Come on Ron!" Hermione interjected. "Don't say that! Fred never told her that he liked her, and it's not her fault, that is just the way she is."

"What?" Harry and Ron asked.

"Uh. Boys. Amy doesn't have any self confidence. So she never thinks anyone likes her or she's good enough for any boy." Harry and Ron stared at her dumbfounded, "I'm surprised she isn't freaking out about Oliver."

"Well maybe you should tell Fred that because I don't think he knows."

"It's not her fault that Fred wasn't brave enough to ask her out AGES ago."

"Well it's not his fault that --"

"Stop it!" Harry said "We all know that Fred likes Amy, and Amy likes Oliver. Ok? And nothing either of you is going to say is going to make Fred not like her, or make Amy like him! So if they end up together or not it is because they realized it and THEY made it happen, not you guys."

"Sorry Harry" said Hermione.

"I guess you right" said Ron. "At least she is talking to him now…hopefully"

Amy finally made it to Fred's dormitory. It took seconds, yet it felt like hours to Amy. _What if he doesn't forgive me? What will I do if he really doesn't want to be friends anymore? Oh, I don't know if I can handle this. Maybe I should just go back downstairs._ Amy thought about that but decided she needed to know, one way or the other. _Hopefully it's the good way._ She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Come in" she heard him say. _He doesn't sound too happy_. She gathered her and walked into the room. He turned around and saw her and looked generally surprised. "Oh, I thought you were Katie."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah she has been following me around everywhere." _Oh, yeah…_Amy momentarily forgot about Katie.

"Yeah that must have been an awesome Hogsmeade trip." Amy said teasing him

He gave a death glare, "Why did you have to bring that up?"

"I'm sorry, I was just kidding." _This is going just swell._ Amy thought sarcastically._ I don't know why I did this…nothing good is going to come from it._ Amy tried to think of something to say, but she couldn't get herself to say anything.

"What do you want?" He asked. She saw that he was getting slight annoyed. _Just say it, come on. If he doesn't want to be your friend, just move on. I can do it._ "Well?"

"Fred, I'm sorry for whatever I've done. I want to put all of this behind us…I miss you." She finished.

FREDS POINT OF VIEW

Fred was extremely sick of Katie; _I don't know why she can't leave me alone! That day at Hogsmeade was the worst day EVER._ Then he heard a knock on the door. _Oh great, I wonder who that is_, he thought sarcastically "Come in." He heard the door open and close. _Here we go again_. Fred turned around expecting Katie and saw Amy instead. Fred was briefly speechless, "I thought you were Katie."

"Really?" She wasn't expecting that. "She has been following me around everywhere."

"Yeah that must have been awesome Hogsmeade trip." All of sudden a picture of Amy and Oliver kissing popped into his head. _Why did I have to see that?_

"Why did you have to bring that up?" _I wasn't thinking about it at all…ok that's a lie._ In fact, Fred couldn't get that kiss out of his head. She said something but he didn't hear her, _she is Oliver's girl, she wants him, not you_. "What do you want" Fred missed her, but he couldn't even look at her without thinking of her new 'boy.' _Why isn't she saying anything?_ "Well?"

She looked at him and finally said, "Fred, I'm sorry for whatever I've done. I want to put all of this behind us…I miss you."

**Please review!!**


	8. Something's going on

_That sounds completely childish, but I can't stand not being his friend._ Fred stared at her for the longest time and finally said, "I miss being friends too."

Amy insides just exploded. _Yay!_ There was a long period of silence, but Amy had to be sure… "Well then can we be friends?"

He smiled, _oh how I loved his smile_, "Sure, under one condition."

"What?" Amy questioned, generally confused.

"Please refrain from talking about Oliver EVERY second."

She smiled back at him, "So I have a tendency to be a little obsessive, big deal." He laughed and gave her a look "Alright I agree."

So the next few weeks go by and it was like Amy and Fred never had a fight. They both remember it, but they both put it behind them because their friendship was worth more. Meanwhile Amy and Hermione are in the library studying for Defense Against the Dark Arts. "I don't understand any of this" she muttered to Hermione.

"I think that's how she wants it. She is a horrible teacher."

"I completely agree," Amy answered, "I feel like I am going to fail my O.W.Ls because I don't know what I'm doing."

Hermione nodded in agreement, "You know Amy, I've been thinking about that." _Haha, of course she has…she would rather die than fail!_ "I was thinking of asking Harry to teach us and a few other people." Amy took this news in,

"That could work."

"I mean he knows what it is like, and I'm sure it would be beneficial not only in school but in life." Amy and Hermione talked about this idea for a while. Then Amy stopped because she saw Oliver walk in. He didn't see them at first but when he did he looked kind of nervous.

He slowly walked over to her glancing around, "Hey Amy" He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey yourself!" Amy couldn't help but smiling he was so cute, but it looked like something was bothering him. "So how are the new plays coming?"

"What?" he looked kind of confused.

"The plays for Quidditch?" he still had a blank stare. "The ones you are always working on?" A look of realization came upon his face.

"Oh yeah. They are pretty good. I'm not sure if they are playable yet, but yeah…" His answer kind of faded away

"Oh ok." That was a weird answer. He definitely seemed pre-occupied; _I hope everything is alright…he looks really anxious. _Amy was about to ask him what was going on when Angelina came in.

She looked around the library and found what she was looking for Oliver. "Hello Oliver!" Then she realized who else was there, "And Hermione and Amy" Amy wondered why she was here and looking for her boyfriend._ Alright we aren't official but we are so close.  
_  
Everyone responded with a general "Hello." Then there was an awkward silence.

"Well, I guess that I will be leaving. You all seem so cozy in the library. I just can't get some of Flitwiks charms, so I think I'm gonna go in that empty classroom across the hall and practice some spells." She paused and looked over her shoulder. "So bye!" and then she just left.

After she left Hermione gave Amy a look, "That was weird" She said. She nodded in agreement. Amy looked over at Oliver to see some look of conformation, but he just seemed in a daze.

Amy couldn't help it anymore, so she finally asked him, "Oliver, are you feeling ok?"

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her, "Yeah I'm fine. Actually, no I'm not." He looked different but not what people would call sick. "I think I am going to go lie down for a little." He got up to leave and so did Amy.

"Do you need any help" she asked him.

"No, I can manage." He gave her another kiss on the cheek "Sorry" he said, and then he left.

"Sorry, why did he say sorry?" she asked.

"I don't know maybe he feels bad for leaving." Hermione said as she went back to her homework. _That girl never gives herself a break._ Amy wasn't sure, but she shrugged it off. _Oh well, I guess it's not that bad._


	9. Dumbledore's Army

Amy and Hermione started to study again, but then Harry walked in. He wanted to talk to you two about what happened at Hogsmeade. He started to study with the two of them. Amy gave Hermione a look. Hermione knew what it meant too, and nodded to Amy.

"So Harry, Amy and I were talking," He gave them a sober look, "and we think that you should start a defense against the dark arts group. You could teach us how to fight." Before Hermione could say anymore, Harry was shaking his head.

"No, no one would want to learn from me. This is a bad idea."

Hermione looked at Amy for support, "I think it's a great idea. You are a much better teacher than Umbridge." Hermione and Amy tried to convince him.

After a few minutes, the idea was growing on Harry, "So you think this might actually work? Do you think people would want to do it?" Harry still sounded unsure.

"Yeah I think a lot of people would want to join. Everybody wants to be prepared Harry." Hermione said. Amy nodded in agreement.

He thought about it for a minute and then had succumbed to their wishes. "Alright lets do it!" So after being kicked out of the library because they were 'too loud'; they went to the common room to discuss where and when the first meeting would be. Harry and Hermione started to tell everyone about the meeting, and after a day people were coming up to Harry asking if they could go. Amy decided you would tell Fred and George. She found them in their room talking about some crazy prank they just made up. It had to do with hats making their head disappear. Amy couldn't contain her laughter. After their special performance for her, she asked them if they would want to go to the meeting.

George answered right away saying, "Count me in."

Fred took a little more time. He finally said, "Are you going to be there?"

"Of course!"

"Well then, I have to go!" She smiled and gave him a hug. She quickly told them the details and left to go back to the common room. On the way down the stairs she ran into Oliver.

"Oh Amy, Are you ok" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said dejectedly. After that, he just decided to stare at her. It was a little weird, but she decided to ignore it and asked him to come to the meeting. He didn't know if he wanted to go. "Oh come on, I'm gonna be there." She added. _If Fred said that Oliver must be thinking the same thing_. But to her surprise, he decided not to go.

"Sorry Amy, it doesn't sound like anything I would be interested in." _Not even if I'm there?_ She wanted to say it, but couldn't bring herself to do it. She definitely wanted to avoid tension. _I mean we still aren't official or anything._

"Oh ok." She had to admit she was disappointed, and Oliver definitely realized that.

"Oh Amy, don't be mad!" and he wrapped his arms around her, giving her a big hug. _Wow I love being in his arms. Why is he so perfect? And I can't be mad at him, I don't want him to give up his life for me. _"I'll see you later" he whispered and speedily went upstairs.

**sorry its so short! next one will be longer, I promise!**


	10. The twins plan their leave

"I can't take it anymore!" Fred yelled!

"What Amy not liking you?" George replied.

"No. Well yes, but Umbridge. She annoys the crap out of me!"

"What are you proposing?" George asked curiously.

"I say we get the hell out of here! We don't need to stay"

"How are we going to do that?"

"I think it's time we finally tested some of our products…"

Before he could continue, Amy walked in. She was about to say hi and go about her business, but then she saw the looks on their faces, "What are you guys planning?"

"Nothing." They still looked suspicious.

"Really?" They nodded. "I don't believe you!"

George cracked a smile at that, "Ah good, we trained you well!"

"I knew it! So tell me what is really up!"

Fred came over to you, "I'm sorry, I can't tell you."

Amy was outraged, "What?" Fred just shrugged his shoulders. "You can't be serious." She continued.

Fred came to her, and pulled her close, his face was inches from hers, "I'll give you a hint, but you have to promise not to tell." Amy nodded, she was a little woozy after being that close. _Did I really think he was going to kiss me?_

"We are just going to get Umbridge what she deserves." Then he backed away.

Excitement now filled Amy, "What's gonna happen?" She asked, but Fred didn't tell her anything else. "That's all I get?" Her excitement quickly went away.

"I have already said too much. Now leave" He started to playfully push her out the door.

"OK Fine!" She headed toward the girls dormitory, but she stopped and looked back at the twins, "I'll be keeping my eye on you two."

George waited until Amy was gone to continue the conversation, "Alright Fred, do you want to leave or not?"

"Well, I don't want to leave Amy, but…" Fred was staring at his hands, "but I don't know how much more of her and Oliver I can take." George nodded in understanding.

"We aren't going to tell anyone about this…right?"

"Well, we kinda just told Amy." Fred replied.

"No, I mean about us leaving."

Fred thought about it and then nodded, "I know Amy's going to be pissed if we leave. Hopefully, she won't be mad for too long." Fred said, more to himself.

George watched his twin with apprehension, "Don't worry, she can never stay mad at you for too long."

At dinner the twins could feel Amy's eyes on them, but hers were the only pair. "She really must have not told anyone." Fred said surprisingly.

George chuckled, "This must be killing her." They turned to her and gave her an identical pair of mischievous smiles. She just huffed and turned away.

That night there was a meeting in the Room of Requirement for Dumbledore's Army. Amy took this opportunity to try and find out what was going on. They were supposed to practice stunning charms. Since there was an odd number of people, Amy volunteered to be with the twins, her and Fred across from George.

"So, any more hints for me?" Amy started. Fred just gave her a look. "Oh come on, I just want to know what the plan is."

"Then it definitely won't be as much fun." Fred said while deflecting the spell. "I can't wait to see the look on your face." He smiled at the thought.

"But—"

"So how's Oliver?" Amy paused…she wasn't sure how to answer this.

"Umm, you really want to know?"

Fred laughed, "Well, I had to get you onto another topic. But, yeah how is everything."

"It's…good" she said in an unsure voice.

Fred looked her over quickly, "What do you mean by that?" Amy looked really nervous, "Are you ok?"

She nodded, "Yeah, it's just…that sometimes I get this weird vibe from Oliver. Like, I feel like he doesn't like me at all sometimes, he doesn't care for me." Amy continued to pour out her insecurities about Oliver to Fred while successfully blocking the stunning spell. She suddenly stopped and looked at Fred. _Oh no, how long have I been talking…he is going to be so mad!_

Fred just had a look of shock on his face, "Amy! Why didn't you tell me before?"

Amy sheepishly looked at the ground, "Well, I know you didn't want to here me talking about Oliver…"

"Oh Amy," Fred said, and he pulled her into a big bear hug. "You can always tell me whatever you want, and I'm sorry that I wasn't here for you."

"But you are now." Amy stated.

Fred looked at her with regret in his eyes, maybe he couldn't leave her. If not for her, then just for himself, he needed her and he knew that. "yes, I'm here."

"Will you promise not to leave me?" He pulled apart and looked at her, "I know it's a childish question but…"

"I know that wherever I am, you will always be able to find me." At least she needed him too. They suddenly heard a whistle; Harry was dismissing the class for the night. Amy gave Fred one more quick hug and left in a hurry, she had to meet Oliver.

George walked over to Fred, "what was that all about?"

Fred looked back at his twin and shook his head, "I don't know what to do."

**i hope you liked it!**


	11. The sad goodbye

It has been two weeks since Amy found out about the twins 'supposed' plan. Nothing has happened, so she started to think that they were getting cold feet, which is very unlike them. Amy and Hermione headed to the Room of Requirement for the DA meeting. It was harder to continue with it because now that Umbridge was onto them, she was breathing down their necks.

Once everyone was present, Harry started to explain patronuses. He described how to do it, and then everyone went into different parts of the room. Amy was trying to get it, but sadly she was having trouble. She was going to find Harry to ask him for help but Fred appeared by her side.

"Ok, you know that prank?" Amy nodded, "Well, make sure you are in the hall at 3:00 tomorrow."

"That's all I get?"

Fred chuckled, "Yup. I don't want you to miss it."

Amy was excited, but she noticed that Fred looked sad. "Why did it take you so long?" Fred looked at her confused. "Well, it's been about two weeks since you told me, and usually it takes two days."

"Oh…well, there were certain complications." Amy noticed he got sadder when he said that.

"Like what?"

Then the sadness was gone, and it was replaced by one of Fred's mischievous smiles, "try as you might, I'm not going to tell you what it is!"

The next day Amy, Ron and Harry headed to the Great Hall. Hermione opted to not watch, she didn't want to support their shenanigans. _She will end up here though, she definitely wouldn't miss seeing Umbridge put in her place._ Fred came up and put his arm around Amy. "This is going to be the best prank in Hogwarts history!!" All of a sudden, everyone heard a boom, Amy looked at Fred and saw the same smile.

"What is that?" Fred winked at her.

"You'll see." Then all of a sudden a bunch of fireworks flew into the castle. They were beautiful and huge!

"You made that?!" Amy asked in awe. Everybody stood there watching Umbrigde run around and act like a fool. Amy was thoroughly enjoying this, but Fred suddenly pulled her aside.

"What's up" she asked him, but before he answered he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you soo much Amy"

"Miss you. What do you mean?"

He let go of her and stared right into her eyes, "We are leaving. George and I." She was shocked.

"What?" _Why would he do that?_

"There is nothing for us here. We are going to start our own joke shop! You know we always wanted to do that."

"There's nothing for you here? Not your friends, your family, not me?"

"Amy, I didn't mean it like that."

_No, this isn't happening. It can't be happening. _"You're really leaving?" she whispered.

"Yeah"

"What about that promise you made me?"

"Amy, I –" Amy didn't wait for the answer, she stormed off. _How could he do that? I was a mess when we weren't friends and now he's leaving me_. She went up to her room and started to cry. _This is definitely worse than not being friends, at least he was hear._. She suddenly heard a loud crash and she looked out her window. There was Fred and George flying away, never to return.

It has been a few days since the twins have left. Amy was still in shock. _They actually left, two of my best friends actually left me. __I know that's what they needed._ _It's true, they were rotting away in Hogwarts, with Dumbledore gone and Umbridge taking over there was nothing left here. __I shouldn't be mad at them, but..._she knew things weren't going to be as fun around here without them. Both those boys, especially Fred, could brighten Amy's day up in an instant.

"Oh Amy, get over it" she turn around and see Hermione standing there.

"Oh come on, I can't be mad that two of my best friends jut left, without really saying goodbye mind you."

"You know, you are not the only one that is going to miss them"

"I know...at least they went out with a bang!" _That was probably the worst pun I could have made…_

"That's for sure" Hermione and Amy talked about the prank, Hermione actually enjoyed it. _I knew she would. _Finally it was time for dinner, and Amy and Hermione headed downstairs. When they were in the Great Hall and Amy couldn't help but notice how happy all the teachers were. _They are enjoying this as much as the students are._

"Umbridge deserves it" she muttered. While they were eating, Ron was ranting about his brothers, not because of the prank, but because they magically had enough money to buy a premises and make products.

"Where could they have gotten that money? Do you think they stole it?" Amy casted a quick glance at Harry, she was one of the few people...in fact the only one who the twins told about Harry's Triwizard Champion money. He looked right back at her...he knew this was the time to do it.

"I know where he got the money from" he started to tell them the whole story. Amy couldn't help but be distracted. _I wonder where Oliver is, I haven't seen him at all today_. Amy managed to shrug it off and forget about it (she managed to do that alot). You and Hermione went back to the Common room first. She knew boys, they weren't full till they had three plates. You were doing your homework by the fire when Harry and Ron walked in. Amy gave Hermione a weird look which she returned. They both looked a little shaken up. _I wonder what happened._

"Hey are you guys ok?" Amy asked them

They both just looked at her for a while, and then Harry finally answered, "Yeah, yeah, just a little tired that's all"

'Are you sure, because I have seen you tired mate, and it looks noting like that."

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure"

"OK" she had no choice but to believe them. They still looked a little weird, but she couldn't force anything out of them. After a long night of homework Amy finally called it a night. She went around and gave hugs to everyone and walked to her room.

As soon as she was out of sight Hermione burst, "Alright what happened, I know it was about Amy!"

"I don't know what to do" Ron said as he turned a deep red.

"What happened?" When they both didn't answer she got louder, "Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, you are going to tell me what is going on right NOW"

"Alright alright, Hermione keep your voice down" They glanced at each other, and started to tell her…

**I hope you guys like it! I would love to hear your views on this!!**


	12. Poor Amy

Hermione calmed down, and waited for their answer. "Well you know how Amy has a little crush on Oliver...Well that might be a problem. After you two left the Great Hall, Oliver walked in." Hermione let out a little gasp. "Except he wasn't alone"

"Oh no" she mumbled.

"Oh yes, and --"

"He is a horrible git, horrible" Ron interjected. Hermione just gave him a look "if you could just see how he was acting, what he was doing."

"Who was he with" she asked although she thought she already knew the answer.

"Angelina" they both answered.

Hermione just started shaking her head, "What exactly were they doing"

"Oh believe me; they didn't want you to get the wrong impression. You know, them not banging was absolutely out of the question." Ron said.

"Oh my gosh what were they doing."

"They were sucking each other's faces. They were all over each other, it was really gross." he finished.

Hermione looked over at Harry who confirmed it with a nod. "I feel so bad for Amy, I mean I know I should tell her but I mean how do you say it: Oh I'm sorry but the boy that you were kind of 'talking' to decided that he didn't want you and went on to another girl and is violating the PDA rule...yeah that sounds nice"

"Oh man, that poor girl" Hermione said, "we have to tell her"

"I know, but how, she is going to be so embarrassed." Harry said, and Ron nodded in agreement.

"Well at least she will find out from us and not some random people." Hermione snapped back.

"Yeah that's a good point, well when should we tell her" Ron asked.

"How about tomorrow before breakfast, you know so in case anything is there she is prepared" Harry answered.

Hermione nodded, "Good idea...uh this makes me sick, I'm going to bed." and slowly the three of them left to go to sleep.

**so I'm sorry that this chapter is incredibly short...don't worry the next one will be longer! Thanks for reading!!**


	13. I love you

Amy woke up the next morning, feeling a little groggy. She looked over at her clock and saw it was 8:00. "Are you kidding me?" she mumbled to herself, "I finally get to sleep in and I wake up at 8:00 in the morning." Amy tried to go back to sleep, but there was no use. She finally forced herself out of bed. She glanced around at her roommates. Hermione looked like a mess. _She looks like crap. They must have stayed up late_. She decided not to wake her. _She needs all the sleep she can get. _Amy decided to head down to breakfast. She was about to open the doors to the Great Hall when Harry, Ron and Hermione came rushing toward her.

"Amy! Wait up!" Harry yelled.

Amy quickly turned around, "What's going on guys."

They had to catch their breath before "Amy, there is something you should know before you go in there."

"Well, what is it?" Amy waited for an answer, but nobody was saying anything. In fact they avoided making eye contact. She pushed the door open as she said, "Well obviously it's not that important if you can't..." However, she never managed to finish her sentence because she was shocked by what she saw. Oliver was standing by her seat, and he had a single red rose and a piece of paper in his hand. She couldn't help but smile at this gesture. "Well, I'm glad you guys didn't spoil this!" She walked over to him and gave him a huge hug. Harry, Hermione and Ron trailed behind all with confused expressions on their faces.

"Hello love" Oliver said to Amy, "This is for you. A beautiful rose for a beautiful girl." _Alright, that was a little cheesy, but oh well, he's finally being romantic_.

"Aww, that's sweet of you." Oliver just smiled, and sat down.

"I also have something else for you...be impressed, I wrote it myself" He gave you a little smile.

"Hmm, this should be interesting..." _This is very unlike Oliver…but I'm definitely enjoying it!_ She opened the letter and was surprised by what it said:

Amy,

I don't really know how to say this,

But I have felt this since our first kiss.

I feel like I have been in orbit,

Believe me, I didn't predict it.

But I have to say in this moment, this time

You always make me feel sublime.

So now I say this from me to you,

"I love you"...now here's your cue...

"Oh my gosh, Oliver!!" She kissed him gently on the lips. "I love you too" she said quietly. She was very touched by what he did. However, she didn't notice or hear Harry, Ron and Hermione muttering among them. After breakfast, Amy decided to head outside. "Do you want to join me?" Oliver laughed. He declined and decided to go down to the quidditch pitch to get ready for practice. "Well, I guess some things don't change" she joked.

"I highly doubt you would still like me if that changed." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and walked out.

"He is so adorable! I'm glad you guys didn't ruin the surprise" None of them responded to that comment, "That's what you guys wanted to tell me, right?"

"Well, not exactly, you see--"

"Hey gorgeous."

"You have got to be kidding me." Amy mumbled. _I know whose voice that is_. "Shove of Malfoy" she tried to look intimidating, but it didn't work since he towered over her. He started coming closer to her. _Does this really have to happen right now?_

"Hey back off!" Harry said, coming to her rescue. Ron followed Harry's lead. She gave them a small smile to show her thanks.

Malfoy looked at Harry and Ron. He was sizing them up, seeing if he could take them. In the end he decided against it, "Amy, you are extremely lucky. You better not let me find you alone. You never know what might happen." He gave her a horrible smirk and a threatening glance and walked away.

"Uh, I hate that man" she whispered, "Thankfully, he hasn't really done...hopefully, he never will."

"Please just do us a favor," Harry said, "Please don't go anywhere alone"

Amy started laughing, "Believe me, that is no problem." As she checked her watch, she realized that they had a few hours until quidditch practice. "Do you guys just want to stay here until practice starts?"

"Oh believe me I want to, but I have a huge amount of homework to do" Harry replied.

"Well, we can do it out here." They still weren't agreeing so Amy started spinning in circles, "Oh come on guys, it is a beautiful day. Do you really want to be cooped up in the castle?" They all started laughing at her because she definitely looked crazy.

"Alright, alright! But only if you promise to stop doing that!" It was such a beautiful day out, and Amy was so happy that she convinced her friends to stay outside. She was in the middle of her Potions essay, when she heard an unfamiliar voice say her name. Amy turned around to see little Derek Dombeck. He was running toward her with a piece of paper in his hand.

**what's the letter say? find out next chapter!! Thanks for reading!**


	14. True Feelings

"What's up Derek?" Amy asked. _I wonder what this is about_..._did I fail a test...no definitely not. Did I get in trouble with a teacher...no, I've been good this year - although I guess Snape doesn't always need a reason for putting people in detention. Did something happen to my family...Oh gosh; I hope it's not that one..._

'Here's a letter for you Miss Amy"

She slowly took it from him and said, "Thank you, Derek" Then he slowly walked off.

As soon as he was out of earshot Ron started laughing, "Oooo Miss Amy, it sounds like someone has a crush on you."

"Ugh, Ron, grow up." He still kept laughing. Amy just stared at her letter, _please not have bad news. Please not have bad news_.

"Well are you going to open it?" Harry asked.

'Yeah, I'm just a little nervous..."

"Here let me see that." Ron said as he ripped it out of her hands. And to Amy's surprise, he started laughing again. "Oh believe me; you don't have to be afraid"

"How do you know?"

"Because the letter is from Fred." _Whew, that was a relief to hear, but what did he want to say._ _I mean, I'm not mad at them anymore, I understand why they did what they did. But I guess I was a little mean to him...alright well here goes nothing._ She took the letter from Ron and opened it.

Dear Amy,

I am sorry for everything that I put you through. Believe me, I did not want to cause you pain. You are one of my best friends, and I would never ever want to hurt you like that. But, George and I had to do it. We were going crazy in that joint and we just needed to get out. I just wanted to let you know that even though I'm not there, I am always here for you. Whatever you want to talk about - I don't care...We could talk about friends, classes, teachers, Oliver (yes, I'll even listen to that for you), whatever you choose. Just please let me know that I haven't lost my best friend.

Love always,

Fred

_Wow I didn't know I treated him that badly. I was just overreacting, I mean, my best friend kind of just got up and left me...but of course he is still my best friend ever._ She looked at her watch. She saw that she still had enough time to send a letter to Fred. "Alright you guys I am going to send a letter real quick, and then I will meet you down at the Quidditch Pitch."

Amy started to leave when Harry asked, "Well what did the letter say?"

"Oh, that he was sorry that he just left, and he feels bad that he hurt me, and wants to know if we are still friends."

"Oh, ok...well that was uneventful."

"What?" she asked him, not fully listening.

"Oh nothing...go finish your letter, and I'll see you at the pitch." She said bye and walked away. _That was a weird comment, but I don't care. I have to get this note done quickly._

Hermione, Harry, and Ron watched her leave. Hermione was curious about Harry's question and asked, "What did you mean by that, Harry?"

"Oh I just thought he was finally going to tell her his true feelings, but I guess not."

"Well, he probably just wanted to make sure that they were still friends before he told her of his undying love for her." Ron joked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Harry replied, "Let's go down to the pitch."

(Fred's Point of View)

_Finally, George and I finally got out of that hole. And I can't believe it, we are finally opening a joke shop! Mum is not going to be to pleased, but hey we are adults now and can do what we want. That whole day went perfect...almost. He laughed as he thought of Umbridge running around like crazy trying to fix the mess, and of how Peeves actually saluted them. "Give her hell for us" he muttered. The only thing that bothered him was how Amy responded. I mean, she should have known that George and I were going to go sometime. She knew that we weren't happy. I know that she shouldn't be mad at us, but I keep thinking of our final words together..."There's nothing for you here? Not your friends, your family, not me?" That's what's killing me. How could she think that...she is probably the most important person to me besides my family. But, of course I know… well she doesn't know that because I've never told her. That's true...I have always hid my feelings from her. I almost told her, but then that whole thing with Oliver went down. Oliver...just thinking about him makes me mad. He better not harm her in anyway otherwise he is going to pay._

_I need to tell Amy. I need to tell her once and for all how I feel. I'm going to write her a letter right now...Fred took a long time to write this letter; he wanted it to be perfect...it had to be perfect. This is what he came up with._

Dear Amy,

We have been best friends for a long time now, and I want you to know that I never had any intentions to hurt you like I did. I am sorry for everything that I put you through. There is something that I need to get out though. This may seem a little rushed, but I have to tell you. You have bewitched me body and soul, and I love you. I can't tell you how long I have felt this way. You are my best friend, and I wouldn't want to jeopardize our friendship in any way, but I had to say something. Every day and every night, I fight this feeling, but try as I might, I can't win. It seems like you have captured my heart and my heart can not escape from your grasp. I know this is a lot to take, but I had to tell you. You deserve to know, to know how much you mean to me...meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was choice, falling in love with you was beyond my control.

Love always,

Fred

I can't believe I'm actually going to send this.

Fred took one last look at the letter. _I am going to do it. I am going to send this letter_. Fred headed for the door, but before he could get out, his brother George walked in. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh nothing" Fred said while trying to conceal the paper.

"Whatcha got there?" George said, obviously not being fooled. Fred didn't answer. He didn't know how to answer. "Alright, give it to me." Fred tried to protest, but George just pulled it out of his hands. He quickly read it over, "Finally you are going to tell her how you feel!"

"So you think I should send it?"

"Of course I do, in fact why don't you do it now."

"No, its ok. I can do it after we talk about our new premises." The two boys started talking about their financial situation, thanks to Harry, everything was going to be ok. After George left, Fred looked back at the letter. Now he started to get second thoughts..._what if this ruins our friendship, I think I would die if she said no to this. What if she thinks its corny, or what if she thought it was a joke. If she rejected me...that would..._"I don't even want to think about that" _No, I'm not going to do it. I can't send her this letter. I'm just going to write another one, apologizing for what I have done, and letting her know that I will always be here for her._

Fred quickly started to write the new letter which ended up not taking to long. He didn't even read it over, he just sent it. _No damage, definitely there will be no damage_. He looked at his first letter, and put it in a drawer for safe-keeping. _Maybe one day I will need that letter..._

**Thanks for reading!!**


	15. Cheating?

_Oh gosh, I'm going to be late. But hey, it's not like Oliver is going to punish me._ Amy made it down to the Quidditch pitch in record time, but she was still 5 minutes late. To her surprise, when she got to the stadium, everybody was still on the ground. "That's sweet guys, but you didn't have to wait for me" She joked as she joined the group.

"Ha. Ha. Amy, very funny. We haven't started yet because Oliver is not here." Katie said.

"Yeah, and Angelina isn't here either." Harry chimed in.

"That's weird, Oliver said he was coming down here, like, a few hours ago." After a few minutes, Angelina finally showed up.

"Sorry I'm late guys. I, uh, I got caught up doing a Charms essay." She stammered out, "Why aren't we practicing?" She asked as she noticed that the team was indeed not practicing.

"Oliver's not here" Angelina didn't look shocked. Amy made her way over to Harry, "Harry, what if something happened to him. I mean, its Quidditch, he would never miss it."

"You never know...Maybe there is something he is hiding" Before Amy could ask Harry to finish his thought, Professor McGonagall came up to the pitch and said quidditch was cancelled. "Why professor?" Harry asked.

"If Oliver was here, he would blow up." Amy said. _Why in the world would they want to cancel quidditch practice?_

"Well, I guess you are going to have to talk to him because he was the one who cancelled it." Everyone immediately got quiet.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that Oliver, Oliver Wood, the crazy 'I'm all about quidditch' Oliver, cancelled practice?" Amy asked.

"Yes." Everybody was completely shocked, "Well, if you don't have any more questions, I will take my leave." Everyone just watched her walk away, the only person who didn't seem affected by this was Angelina.

"Oh well, I guess I will just go back to doing homework. Bye everyone!" She skipped back off to the castle

Amy started to get worried. "Oh man, something bad must have happened. I have to find him." Harry tried to call her back, but Amy ran down to the castle and started searching. She must have searched nearly 3 hours, and she didn't find him. Amy even checked the Room of Requirement, Shrieking Shack, and the tunnel to Honeydukes. _I can't believe I couldn't find him. I hope he's ok._ By this time, she was exhausted and didn't know what else to do but sleep.

Amy woke up the next morning in a daze. Then she suddenly remembered yesterday night. _Oh man, I have to go find Oliver._ She ran downstairs just in time to see him walking out of the Common Room. "OLIVER!" she yelled. She rushed after him, hoping that he heard her. When she got out of the room she was relieved to see that Oliver was waiting for her. However, he did look slightly nervous, and Amy definitely noticed. "Oliver, are you ok?"

He gave her a questioning glance, "Yeah Amy, I'm fine. Is there a reason I shouldn't be?"

"Well, I don't know. I mean you cancelled quidditch!"

"Yeah, I know I did."

She kind of paused at this statement. _He really doesn't think this is a big deal? _"Why did you do it?"

Oliver suddenly was very angry, and he quickly spat out, "Well, I had more important things to do." _That was uncalled for. I can't believe that this is coming out of his mouth._

"Oh really, like what?" Amy couldn't help it, she was getting angry right back_. I mean, we are basically boyfriend and girlfriend now, he should be telling me what's going on._

"Nothing, just stuff"

"Stuff...like what" she said disgustingly. Amy didn't know if she could control her anger any longer.

He looked at her like he was about to yell back. But instead he suddenly pulls her into a hug. "Amy, believe me, if it was that important, I would tell you...Believe me." After that Amy started to relax. She decided to believe him; _I _have_ to believe him_. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and started to walk away, but Amy stopped him.

"Do you want to go to the Great Hall for breakfast?" _Shouldn't we be doing things together?_ Amy almost said that, but then she decided against it_. That is for another time_.

"Err, yeah, lets go." He gave her a quick smile, took her hand and started to walk toward the Great Hall. Then he started to worry her. It wasn't that he was mad about this, but it wasn't like he was happy to be spending time with her. _Man what is going on with him, why is he acting so strange?_ They finally got to the Great Hall and Amy sat next to Harry and Ron. At the end of breakfast, Oliver seemed fine again. _Ok, this will all be ok, everything is going to be fine._ Right as she was about to leave, an owl came swooping toward her head. Amy took the letter and saw it was from Fred. She put the letter in her bag and figured she would write back to him later. "Who's that from?" Oliver asked.

"Fred" she said, _he's not jealous is he..._

"Why aren't you writing back to him?" _Ok, he's definitely not jealous._

"Well, I figured I would hang out with you and then write it later."

"Oh" he paused, "The thing is...I don't want to come between you and your friends."

"What?" _Where the heck did this come from?_

"Well, I think you should go back and write to him. I really don't want him to get mad at me, you know."

_Since when does he care what Fred thinks about him. This is definitely weird, but whatever, I guess it makes sense. Oliver almost ruined my friendship once with Fred and I don't want it to happen again._ "Ok, I'll go write him, and then I will meet up with you later!" He gave you a quick peck on the cheek and then she walked off. As soon as she was out of sight, Angelina walked up to Oliver.

"It's about time she left, I thought she was never gonna go."

"Me too" Oliver answered back, "I actually feel kinda bad for her. You know maybe I should just break up with her. It would be a lot easier."

"True, but it wouldn't be nearly as much fun!" She said with a nasty grin as she pulled Oliver into a closet.


	16. Something is wrong

Amy had one month of school left and she couldn't have been happier. Amy had a plan ready for summer. Her first few weeks, she was going home. Then she would be able to go to the Weasley's for the rest of the summer. She couldn't wait to get done with this school year. It was brutal: hard classes, stupid teachers, and her best friend gone; it was hard to take. _Well, at least I have Oliver_..._Although he has been acting weird, but those phases usually pass pretty quickly_. Amy was lost in her thoughts when Professor Umbridge suddenly called her name, "Amy, Could you please tell me what these effect?" _Oh crap, I haven't been paying attention to anything_.

"Ummm...Well..."

"Miss Amy, I expect from now on you will pay attention in class, and for your lack of listening, you will have detention with me at 8:00 sharp!"

"But, Professor!"

"No, buts Miss Amy, I will have order!"

She sulked out of an extremely bad defense against the darks arts class. "I hate that women, why couldn't of Fred and George just told me what they were doing and then I could of went with them!"

"Oh, maybe because you are only in your 5th year. And if you left school now, you would have nothing to fall back on!" Hermione listed. She had more to say, and Amy could tell.

"Chill out, I was just joking."

"Oh" She said looking a little sheepish.

"I'm gonna go write to Fred...I'll see you guys at dinner." As soon as she separated herself from them Ron started to laugh.

"Ron, what is so funny?" Hermione asked. She turned to look at Harry, who looked equally shocked at their friend's unusual outburst of laughter.

"Well, I just think that its funny."

"What? Is so funny?" Harry asked. He had no idea where this was coming from.

"Amy" Both Harry and Hermione just stared at him, "Oh come on, like you don't think its funny that Amy is 'dating' Oliver, and Fred isn't here, and yet, she manages to talk more to Fred than Oliver."

They both stopped to think about it and then eventually agreed, "Yeah I guess she does write to Fred a lot." Hermione stated, "You know, I think she really does like him more than a friend, but she doesn't acknowledge it because she subconsciously doesn't want to ruin their friendship."

"Why do girls think like that? They are bloody mental!" Ron interjected.

"I'm gonna choose to ignore that." Hermione said as she walked away.

After she left Ron embarrassedly turned to Harry and asked, "Do you think that there is a possibility that uh...Hermione might like me?"

"I have absolutely no idea" With that answer Ron looked slightly crestfallen. Harry felt bad, but he did not want to come in the middle of them "Let's get this work done." They finished most of there homework when they headed down to dinner.

They were about to walk in when they saw Oliver walking out, "Hey is Amy with you guys?"

Harry gave him a stern look as he answered him, "No."

"Harry, why are you looking at me like that?"

"You know bloody why, I swear if you hurt her, you will pay!"

"Oh really, I thought that was Fred's job." Oliver said in an incriminating tone, "Geez, I thought the bloke was going to blow up every time he saw us together."

"Hey shut up will you" Ron interjected.

"Haha, I bet that is why he left. Not because of Umbridge or stupid classes, no because he just couldn't stand that Amy didn't like him. And even better he couldn't stand that she liked me." He said that with a very conceited smirk that could actually be compared to that of Malfoy's. After this Ron and Harry were seriously about to attack him, but they controlled themselves when they saw Amy walking toward them.

"Hey guys." she said nonchalantly, but after a few seconds she acknowledged the tension in the air. "What happened?" She asked, stepping between the boys and Oliver before any serious damage could be done.

"They were just mad that you were spending a lot of time with me and not them. Don't worry; we have all gotten over it thought." Amy was very confused. She looked back and forth between Harry, Ron and Oliver…something was still bugging them. Amy looked at the clock and groaned when she realized that it was 7:50. She needed to get to Umbridge's office. She looked at Oliver and realized that he definitely said something else.

Amy quickly said goodbye to Oliver with a quick peck on the cheek, and then she pulled Harry and Ron over to the side, "Listen, I really want to know what happened, but tell me later after my detention." She didn't leave them anytime to reply because she started to run to Umbridge's office.

(Fred's POV)

Fred received Amy's letter right around 8:00. _That is complete bull!_ _Amy does not deserve to get lines sketched in her hand because she wasn't paying attention in class_. He started to write back but then stopped. _I can't do this; I just can't take this anymore. She has to know_. Fred finally decided to tell Amy the truth. He looked around in his room for a few minutes and finally found what he was looking for. He opened the letter that he was originally going to send Amy. He re-read it and decided to add something to the end.

PS. Amy you really do mean the world to me, and please write back, I want to know how you feel about me...I want to leave you with this: "Love is life. And if you miss love you miss life." I honestly have not been living until now, and I hope that you feel the same way...

With all the love in the world,

Fred

After that he quickly read over the old and new part. _It works_. Before he could have second thoughts like last time, he sent it. As he watched the owl disappear into the sky, he couldn't help but think, _Please let her feel the same way_.

**Thanks for reading!!**


	17. Reality Sucks

Amy woke up the next morning with her hand aching. "That stupid women," she muttered. She thought back to last night. After her detention, she went looking for Harry and Ron. She wanted to know the truth…what Oliver really said, but much to her dismay she couldn't find them. So she decided to go to sleep and find them in the morning.

"Amy, are you awake?" She sat up in her bed, to see it was Hermione who said it, "Oh good, do you want to go down to breakfast with me?"

She nodded in reply, "Give me 15 minutes." Amy got ready so quickly. She didn't even acknowledge what she was putting on. _I am definitely in my 'bumming' mode. I hope this looks slightly presentable_. As they were walking down to the Great Hall, Amy asked Hermione if Harry and Ron were already down there.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they are. Why?" Amy quickly filled her in on the drama that happened yesterday. Hermione had a scared look on her face, "I wonder what he said to them."

Amy noticed that Hermione was almost talking to herself. She didn't know if this was a rhetorical question or not, but Amy decided to respond anyway, "I know, that's why I want to find them!"

You were about to step into the Great Hall when Harry and Ron appeared. "Oi, there you are. What happened yesterday?"

Harry was about to answer but then he changed his mind, "Let's get some food for us and then we have a lot to tell you."

Amy paused, "Is it really that bad?" Harry nodded. _Oh no, there is no way that this is going to have a positive outcome._ Amy was immersed in her thoughts as she entered the Great Hall. As soon as she entered, Harry tried to push her out. _What is going on?_ Everyone was watching her as she entered, and Amy was clueless as to why. She was still confused until she looked at the spot where she usually sat. Amy's heart started pounding as she saw Oliver and Angelina making out. When she finally collected her thoughts, she walked up to him. _That complete arse!_ When she reached him she half yelled, "What the heck is this?"

Oliver just gave Amy a nasty smirk, like the one he gave Harry and Ron, "Amy, did you really think that we would last?" He was just standing there, looking like the big jerk that he was.

"Oliver I can't believe you would..." _He is nicer than this…he is!_

"No, Amy, I can't believe you trusted me. I mean you must have known." She just stared at him, Amy could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, and to her horror he started to laugh. "Oh poor Amy," He didn't say anything after that, but the look he was giving her made her feel like a pathetic, worthless girl. Amy tried to find her voice to defend herself, but nothing was come out. He finally said something after taking in your appearance. "Man you look like a mess today." _Damn it. Of course I look like crap when this happens!_ He continued talking, "The best thing about this whole situation is that your friends didn't tell you what was happening."

This made her whole body freeze. "What?" she asked through your clenched teeth.

"Yeah your friends knew I was with Angelina like, months ago" Amy hated the way he emphasized months.

"Shut up, Oliver"

"Oh you think I'm kidding? Well, why don't you ask them?"

"Fine!" she said. _What a jerk of course they didn't know_. Amy turned to them, and her confidence suffered slightly. Amy's voice suddenly got timid and quiet, "Guys, you didn't know about this did you?" As if their guilty expressions were not enough, none of them answered her question. None of them could even make eye contact with her. "I can't believe you guys!" Amy couldn't take this. _It's one thing if he was cheating on me…but not telling me?? They were my friends! _Amy needed to get out of there because she couldn't contain her tears much longer.

"Amy, believe me we wanted to tell you--"

"Save it Harry." She said as she walked by. He tried to hold her back, but she shrugged him off. Amy looked him square in the eye and said, "Don't even try following me." Then she stormed by him.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched Amy leave. They all felt horrible.

"Hey Harry" Harry turned around to see Oliver facing him. "Give this to Amy will ya. It's from Fred." After that he took Angelina and walked to the doors, like nothing happened.

"Oh no you don't" Harry muttered. And at the same time, the three of them hexed Oliver. "Serves you right." Harry said to him as he walked by.

"Ok, I know she said not to follow her, but we need to find her. We need to explain what happened." Hermione said, and then she looked down at Harry's hand with the letter, "What are you going to do with that?"

"Umm, I'll just put it in my bag until we find her. Alright, lets go!" Harry, Ron and Hermione started searching for her.

Amy ran from the Great Hall as fast as she could. _I can't believe that they didn't tell me what happened_. Amy started to cry and she came to a halt by a statue in the corner. "That effing jerk" she muttered. Amy couldn't control her tears anymore. _I need somewhere to go…to let it out_. She listed off places to go. _I know, the Room of Requirement! No that's the first place that they will look. I can't go back to the dormitory; they will probably look in the kitchens. I could try to use a random classroom, but with my luck, they will probably find me right away. Uh, I just need somewhere to get away! I wonder if there is anywhere outside I could go..._Then it hit her like a ton of bricks..._Thank the Lord for Fred and George_. She headed straight for the secret passageway to Honeydukes. _I don't know exactly where I am going, but at least for a few hours I will be able to get away from this place..._

(George's POV)

"Where is that bloody owl?" Fred yelled at the window.

"Geez, will you chillax." George responded.

Fred just gave him a look, "What the heck is 'chillax'?"

"It's chill and relax put together." George said.

"Oh man, please tell me you will never say that again! And, why would you even say that."

"I only said it to get your mind off of Amy...at least for a few seconds."

"Oh shut up" Fred said as he smacked George with a pillow. He continued to stare out the window. _If he continues like this, he'll die before the letter gets here. _Then a few moments later, he shrieked, "THERE'S AN OWL COMING!"

"No need to shout." George said. _It's about time they got together_.

Fred finally got a hold on the bird, "Ahh, I can't wait!" He looked at the letter, and his hands literally started to shake. _I don't know why he is so nervous. Of course she likes him, everybody can tell. _"I don't know if I can read this."

"Oh come on, just read it already." George was getting impatient.

Fred inhaled a few deep, calming breathes. "Everything will be fine," he kept telling himself. With that final thought he ripped open the letter.

George watched as Fred read the letter. _Alright I'm gonna prepare myself for that scream_. But, much to his surprise, it didn't come. In fact Fred wasn't saying anything. George studied Fred's face. _Uh oh, something is not right_. Suddenly, Fred dropped the letter and walked outside. George picked up the letter and followed him out. "Fred, what happened?"

"She doesn't feel the same way." He said in a quiet, heartbroken voice.

George was shocked, "No, that is impossible! Something is not right."

"Look, she doesn't like me alright! Leave it at that!" Fred yelled. Now, he was just angry. "Listen, I need to take a walk. You can read it if you want to."

George watched Fred leave and was extremely shocked. He decided to read it:

Fred,

Listen, you are one of my best friends in the world, and you really are an important person in my life. But, how do I say this...you just aren't the one for me. I mean Oliver and I have been getting along quite famously and I think something might happen there. I don't want our friendship to change, but if it does, it's your fault. Well, I'll be seeing you soon.

Amy

"No way. This can not be her. Amy would _never_ say this; especially write it in a note." George muttered to himself. "This doesn't even look like her handwriting! There is no way that she wrote this note." He waited for Fred to come back, which took about three hours. He tried to tell Fred what he found out, but Fred didn't believe him.

"Listen, George. She doesn't like me, and I am going to have to accept that...I just don't know how I am going to face her."

"Fred, you are talking nonsense. I know she likes you. I can see it in her eyes."

"Give it a rest will you! I'm going to bed." And with that he left George looking bewildered and confused.

**I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading...I'm sorry that Oliver is such an arse in this, but it had to happen! lol**


	18. Can I forgive you?

Amy was walking around Hogsmeade and finally ended up at the Three Broomsticks. To her surprise she saw Professor Dumbledore waiting in the lobby. "Ahh, Miss Amy, what are you doing here?" She tried to answer him, but she couldn't talk because she knew that she was about to cry. However, he seemed to know what was going on. "It is alright, you do not need to tell me. There is a room here that you can stay in for the night, but I expect to see you at Hogwarts tomorrow night."

Amy was instantly grateful. "Thank you Professor," she mumbled as she walked by. _What a relief it was to get out of the castle. I can't believe my friends wouldn't tell me something that important...I need to talk to Fred_. She started to write a letter to him but stopped_. I don't know if I tell him what happened, he is just going to throw it in my face that he was right about Oliver and I was wrong._ Although she was thinking this, she knew that it wasn't true. He would be here for her in a heartbeat if she needed it. Amy smiled at the thought_. How have I been living without him, he is the piece that keeps me together...even sane, _she added_. I really do love him, and I really need to tell him what happened_. With that final thought she started to compose her letter.

Amy finished and immediately felt better_. Well at least I know that there is someone out there that cares for me_. Amy was so exhausted so she decided to take a nap.

Fred's POV

"Fred! Fred wake up!" Fred awoke with a start and slowly started to get up. _I feel miserable. Oh yeah well I did get my heart ripped into a thousand pieces._ "Fred!" George yelled once more.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" Fred shouted back. _I am not in the mood for this._

"You got another letter from Amy" Fred froze when he heard this.

"Well, why are you telling me?"

"Because you should read it. I am 99 positive that the last letter was not from her...will you please just read it and see what she has to say. For all you know, she could be taking back what she said."

"Or she could just be making things worse. No, I'm not going to read it"

"I can't believe you. You are throwing everything away because of one stupid little letter!"

"You read the bloody letter! It wasn't like she was being subtle or anything. She was like no, of course I don't like you. What were you thinking!" Fred turned away sulking.

George started to say something but then changed his mind, "Alright I'm done with this. Please, just read it" He finished hopefully.

Fred just stared at him, "Ok, maybe"

"Thank you" George said as he left the room.

"Of course I'm not going to read the bloody letter" Fred muttered as soon as George was gone.

Amy's POV

Amy woke up to a hard knocking on the door. She leisurely made her way over to the door. She opened it up to see the guilty faces of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Before they could even say anything, she slammed the door back in their face. "Amy, please!" Harry yelled desperately through the door. "Please let us explain!" She thought about it for a moment, and finally decided to let them in. They slowly walked into the room, still looking very guilty.

_This isn't awkward at all._ Amy knew she had to break the silence. "So…What did you want to tell me?"

"Alright Amy, we were going to tell you when we first saw something." Ron said.

'Well, why didn't you!" she said. Amy still was fighting with all her emotions, and right now, anger was winning.

"Because when we were going to tell you, Oliver broke out in that poem and flower BS. Could you imagine if we told you that we thought he was cheating on you?" Ron said.

"You would have either thought we were insanely crazy, or thought we were the biggest bunch of jerks in the world." Harry finished for Ron.

"So you understand why we didn't tell you then?" Hermione asked.

She thought about it and then nodded, _it does make sense_, "But that was over a month ago! You had so much time!"

"Well, truthfully, we thought he stopped after that. I mean we were still mad at him for what he did to you, but after the whole poem thing, we thought it was his apology to you." Hermione stated.

"We didn't think that something was up again until that one quidditch practice, when he and Angelina were both missing."

"Yeah, that should have tipped you off" She said sarcastically.

"But, then you went looking for him, and we didn't have time to tell you." Ron said.

"And then after that, it looked like you didn't want to talk about Oliver at all." Hermione said.

"So we, kinda, just backed off" Harry finished.

"Amy, I know we didn't handle this well, but believe me, we never wanted to hurt you like we did" Ron stated.

She looked them over, and she concluded that they would never intentionally do something that hurtful. "Alright, I forgive you guys" Amy was still a little mad, but she knew that if she wanted to get through this…she had to have her friends. They all smiled as she gave them hugs. "Ugh, I don't want to go back." She said as she realized that she had to go back to Hogwarts.

Harry pulled her into a side hug as he sad, "Don't worry, we are here for you" Ron and Hermione agreed to that statement.

"Thanks guys" They started to walk back to the castle. _I can do this. Keep your head held high._ Harry could sense that you were nervous and gently squeezed her hand.

**Thanks for reading!**


	19. I love him

The next week was crazy. Amy never felt more embarrassed in her life. She had an infinite amount of random people asking her questions. She almost just wanted to wear a sign that said, "Yes, Oliver played me like a fool, and I was stupid to believe him." She couldn't wait for the year to end.

Amy, Harry, Ron and Hermione were all sitting in the common room. "Finally!" Harry suddenly burst out, "Only two more days of school!"

"It feels like it has been forever" Ron said. Amy nodded in agreement. Knowing that she was about to leave was the best feeling in the world to her.

"I am just so ready to get out of this place...I need a break from it." Amy said. They all looked at her and nodded. They knew what she was going through. "So what's happening after we leave again?"

"Well, you guys are all going home, and Dumbledore said when the time is right you all can come to the Burrow" Ron stated.

"That's going to be like two weeks right?" Amy questioned.

"Well, that was the initial plan, but you know, with you-know-who being back, it might get postponed."

"Oh, I hope it doesn't." she said. Amy really wanted to talk to Fred, and she didn't know how much longer she could wait. After that nobody really said anything, everyone just gazed into the fire. Harry and Ron eventually went up to bed which left Amy and Hermione in the Common Room alone.

"Amy, what's up?" She finally asked.

"Nothing really, I just want to get out of here." Amy replied.

"No, there is definitely something else bugging you."

She looked at Hermione for a second, and then finally to tell her, "Alright, it's about Fred."

"Really?" Obviously that was not what she expected, but none the less still wanted to hear about it.

"I never told you guys, but I wrote to Fred the day I was at the Three Broomsticks."

She was slightly disappointed, "Amy, that's not that big of news."

"No! I am really worried because it has been a week, and he still hasn't responded. I mean, I usually get a response back in less than a day."

"Well, what did you write about?"

"I...I told him about the whole Oliver situation, and how I was incredibly depressed. I also told him about you guys…and then I kinda told him that I don't think I could live without him."

"Say that again"

"I don't think I could live without him?" she said questioningly.

A small smile crept on Hermione's face, "Do you really think that?"

"Well, yeah. I was so used to having him around, and then when he left, I think I turned a little crazy. I really miss him."

"So that's like saying if you had to pick one person to live with on a deserted island, you would pick him?"

Amy didn't have to think about that answer, "Yes."

"Amy" She paused, "Do you love him?"

Her heart skipped a beat at this point. She carefully thought it over. She was trying to think rationally, but her heart was overpowering everything else. "Yeah, I think I do"

"Aww, Amy." She ran over and gave her a big hug. "You know, I always thought you liked him."

"Hermione you always know everything." Amy said while laughing. "I don't know...I'm just worried because he hasn't written me back, and I don't want to lose him."

"I think your fine." She just gave her a look, "No, honestly, I think you are. I mean he probably is just busy with his shop or something." Amy nodded, portraying her agreement, "Didn't Ron say something about Fred and George being there when we get off the train?"

That instantly cheered her up, "Yeah! He did say that. Oh my gosh! I can't wait to see them!"

"Them or him?" Hermione asked.

"Oh shut up" Amy laughed. Hermione started laughing as well. "Oh man! What am I going to wear?"

"Oh Amy, what am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know?" she say in a crazy voice.

"Oh come on, let's go to bed."

"Alright!" They headed upstairs, and Amy got ready to go to sleep. She lied down, but she knew it was a worthless cause because her mind was racing. _I can't believe I said I loved him._ But the more she thought about it, the more she realized it was true. _It was always was Fred who cheered me up after a bad class, and it was Fred who always had my back in arguments. It was Fred who helped me with jerks like Draco...and Oliver. Why didn't I just listen to everyone when they said Oliver was bad news? Maybe...maybe something would have happened between Fred and I. Well, at least I'll be able to see him soon._ Her mind was swarming with these thoughts, and she eventually fell into a deep sleep.

"Amy, I wish I could be as cheerful as you are to be leaving Hogwarts."

Amy couldn't contain her happiness, and all she wanted to do was see Fred. Well...and get away from Oliver. "Oh, what can I say, I needed a break from that place."

Harry laughed, "I can't imagine why"

"I'm sure you can't" she replied back. Slowly she was starting to get over the whole ordeal. It wasn't that easy, but with the help of her friends, it was becoming more bearable. They boarded the train and started to look for a compartment. While Amy was searching, she unfortunately ran into somebody...Oliver. She opened the sliding door to find him making out with Angelina.

When he heard the door open, he broke apart from her and saw Amy. That creepy smirk came upon his face, "Hey there Amy, what can I do for you?"

She gave him a death stare, "You know what you can do for me? You can go to h--" But before she could finish Harry pulled her back.

"Amy, he's not worth it." Amy didn't care, she wanted to hex him, to hurt him. "Come on, shake it off."

After searching a little more, they finally found an empty compartment. "That took long enough." Hermione said. Harry and Ron started to put their bags in the overhead compartment. As Harry was putting his school bag up, it slipped out of his hands and opened. Amy heard this and turned around to see their compartment full of beat-up papers and old quills. "Only you Harry, only you." Hermione said, and then Amy started to laugh, _I couldn't help it_.

Amy started to pick up papers, looking at each one while she did. "Hmm. Let's see. We have a transfiguration paper from December, and a Potions essay, with, how surprising, a 'T' on it. Aha, a love letter to Cho Chang" Harry snatched that one out of her hand, and she had to laugh just a little. Amy grabbed more papers. "Going on...Gryffindor quidditch tryout sheet? Oh Harry, you got to be kidding me! And let's see...a letter to me?" She stared at it for a while. "Hey Harry, what is this?"

He looked at it for a second and then realization dawned on his face. "Oh! That was from a while ago." He got quiet for this part, "Oliver gave it to me to give to you the day that he...well you know that he…" She nodded, showing him she understood.

Amy looked to the back of the note, "Did you read it Harry?"

"No, Amy, I wouldn't do that. Why do you ask?"

"Well, someone has opened it already...Oh my gosh, I am going to kill Oliver."

"Well, at least he gave it to you." Ron chimed in.

"Well that's true. I just hope it was nothing important." Amy helped Harry gather all of his papers, and then she took her seat and studied the letter once more. "Hey, it looks like it was from Fred." She noticed that Hermione's head popped up. Amy looked at her and gave her a small smile. Hermione knew what Amy was thinking. Amy went to open the letter but then hesitated.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" Ron asked her.

"I'm kinda nervous."

"Oh my gosh, just open it already." Ron half-yelled.

"Well, maybe I don't want you guys watching my reaction."

"It's a letter from Fred, what reaction do you expect...hmm, laughing?"

"You know what, maybe Harry, Ron and I will go for a little walk, so you can read the letter by yourself." Hermione interjected.

Amy gave her a small nod of thanks, and she eventually got the boys (who were throwing tantrums) out of the compartment. She slowly opened the letter and began to read it.

Amy read the letter about a hundred times before it sank in. _He loves me He really loves me._ Because of this thought a small smile crept upon her face accompanied by tears of joy. One part of the letter particularly stuck out to her: _captured my heart and my heart can not escape from your grasp. I honestly have not been living until now, and I hope you feel the same way..._

"AHHHHHH!" she had to scream and let it out. She was so happy, but then she saw the date. "Bugger, this was from three weeks ago!" Amy wanted to find Hermione so she went looking for her. She didn't have to look far because she was waiting right outside the door.

"What did he say?"

Amy quickly pulled her into the compartment, and in a hushed voice said, "He loves me!" Hermione squealed and ran up and gave her a hug. "And I think I know why he hasn't written me."

She let Amy go, "Why?"

"This letter was written like three weeks ago, and if I never responded...oh gosh, I hope he isn't mad at me." _That would be the story of my life - I finally find someone that I truly like and they hate me for stupid reasons_.

"Well, he might be a little mad, but I'm sure that if you explain to him what happened everything will be fine!" That cheered Amy up. "And don't forget Ron said he was going to be here today!"

"Ahh, yes! I can't wait" Suddenly the boys burst through the door.

"Is it safe for us to come back in yet?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, its fine" Amy answered. "How much longer do we have?"

"About two hours" Harry said_. Oh_ _no, how am I going to last that long!_

"What, do you have something better to do?" Ron asked. Amy didn't say anything, but she glanced quickly at Hermione._ Ahh! What am I going to say to him? I hope everything goes ok…please let him forgive me!_


	20. Home Sweet Home

It seemed to take forever, but the train finally pulled into the train station. Amy stared out the window, and she tried to catch a glimpse of a red head, but no such luck. Amy pushed her way off of the train with Hermione at her tail. She frantically started to search for him. Amy finally found what she were looking for. Right in front of her was a bob of red hair, standing next to Mrs. Wesley. Amy started running toward him...

She ran up to him and quickly turned him around, "Fr--...oh hey George."

"Oh, it's great to see you too"

Amy quickly put a smile on her face, "Oh no, I didn't mean it like that. I was just wanted to talk to Fred about something."

"Amy, he's not here."

She stared at him; _of course this happens to me_. "Why?"

"Well, it was because of the letter you sent."

"The one about me breaking up with Oliver?"

"Noooooo, the other one."

"George I have no idea what you are talking about."

George's face suddenly lifted up, 'I knew you didn't send that letter."

"George, what happened? Something bad happened, didn't it?" _I can't believe this, why does all of this stuff always happen to me._ Before he could explain, Mrs. Wesley called him over to leave. "I'll talk to you later, Amy"

"George you can not leave now, what happened? Why isn't Fred here? What the hell is going on?" Amy was mad. She had no idea what was going on, and it seemed like it was a pretty big deal.

"Fred is mad at you...almost to the point of making himself hate you." Amy was speechless. She couldn't think of anything to say. "Amy, as soon as I get home, I will send you a letter explaining everything. See you soon" He gave her a quick hug and left with the other Weasleys.

_What the heck did I miss? _"No, this can't be happening" she mumbled. Amy searched the station, and she finally found her parents.

"Amy, Hurry up, we need to get home soon because we have a party to go to this evening." Her mom said. _What a nice greeting…_

"It's great to see you too mom." Amy hated going home. She just wanted to go to the Weasley's house. In fact, she felt they were more of a family to her than her actual family.

"Pick up the pace!" Her mom yelled over her shoulder.

"Please let me go to the Weasley's soon. I don't want to be here at all." Amy said, to no one in particular. After the longest and most uncomfortable car ride, they finally arrived at her house. She quickly gathered all her things and headed straight for her room. Amy loved her room. It was the only place in the house where she actually had privacy. She started to unpack her trunk when she heard a tapping on the window. Amy turned and saw it was an owl. Amy opened the window to let the owl in. She glanced down at the bottom of the note. _Yes! It's from George! _"Good. Now what the hell is going on?" she muttered. She quickly read through the letter. "Whoa, this can't be right." She re-read the letter, more slowly this time, but it said the same thing as before. "I am going to kill him!" she yelled_. I can't believe Oliver would do something like that, I mean how he acted toward me was enough, but then he had to bring in your relationship with Fred_! "I didn't even do anything to him! He was the one that treated me badly! Why is he doing this?" She was fuming with anger now. _I've finally found the boy that I have been missing, and now I might not even have a chance with him_.

All of a sudden she started to cry. She lay down on her bed and curled up with her pillow. "Why..." she said while sobbing. "It's just not fair." Amy knew that she had to write back to George, but she didn't want to. She eventually found a piece of paper and started to write. _Wow, this looks more like a diary entry then a letter_. Amy didn't care, and she sent the letter anyway. _I want to go to the Burrow so bad, you wanted to make it up to Fred_. Then another voice popped into her head: _what if he doesn't talk to me? What if he gives me the cold shoulder? That would be horrible! I don't know if I could stand that. Uh, why did everything have to get so complicated?_

"Amy!"

Amy inhaled one shaky breath and yelled back, "Yes, Mother?"

"Open this door!" _She's right outside, and she still has to yell like an insane women_. She opened the door to see her carrying a simple black dress. "This is what you are going to wear tonight." She quickly tosses it to Amy and then leaves. "Oh and we are leaving in a half an hour!" She yells back up the stairs.

_Thanks for the warning. _"Why do I have to go to this?" _I already feel like crap and now I have to go to something where I probably won't know anybody, and I have to act like I'm happy._ She decided to curl her hair and put on some light make-up. After she was finished with everything, she went downstairs to meet her parents.

"Oh Amy, I forgot to tell you something." _Of course_. "Someone else is coming with us."

_Oh come on, I don't want to deal with this_! The mystery person turned the corner, and it turned out to be her brother, "JOE!" she ran to him and gave him a big hug. Joe recently got a job in America and Amy hasn't seen him in a while.

"You didn't think I was going to let you go to this party alone, did you" Amy just gave him another hug. She loved her brother. In fact, he was the only one in her family she could stand. The party was in a muggle neighborhood so they had to drive there. We all packed in the car, and Joe started to ask the usual questions: Do you have a boyfriend? How are the weasly's? How's Fred? At that question she just stopped. "Why would you ask about just him?"

"Well, you know, because, I mean, he's like...your best friend?" He stammered. Amy couldn't help laughing at that.

"Wait, do you mean to tell me that you knew he liked me?"

"Whoa, when did you find out?" Amy gave a long sigh, and she explained to him what happened over the year.

When she finished, Joe pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry Amy. But, everything always works out. Remember that."

"I'm trying to." They finally arrive at the party, and this place is huge! "Do you even know who these people are?".

"No idea" He replied. Amy walked in the house and was in awe by the beautiful decorations and the comfortable vibe. "This might actually be fun."

"Yeah, maybe now that I know someone here." Amy replied. Amy headed toward the living room, and on her way there she bumped into someone. Amy turned to say sorry, but realized who it was and just stopped. The smile slowly faded off of her face, "Oliver?"

Amy stared at him. She could not believe he was there. "What the heck are you doing here?" She quietly asked him. _Of course this day would just get worse._

"Well, I could actually ask you the same thing." He stared at Amy waiting for her answer, but she wouldn't give in.

"I asked you first, so you answer first."

"Well, this happens to be my home." Suddenly Amy started not to like this house. "So, what are you doing here?"

"My family was invited." He just nodded. Then all of a sudden she felt this overwhelming emotion, and at any moment she felt like she was going to cry. "Oliver how could you do that."

Oliver looked really irritated, "Oh my gosh, didn't we talk about this enough at school."

She couldn't help it, tears started to fall down her cheeks. _Ugh! Why am I so emotional lately?? _"No, I'm talking about the letter."

Oliver was taken back by that comment. "How did you find out?"

"Oh come on, the letter was opened when I got it from you and Fred received a letter from someone who was obviously and definitely not me. How was I not going to find out." Oliver didn't say anything to that. He actually looked sorry. "How could you do that Oliver? If embarrassing me in front of the whole school wasn't enough, you had to ruin everything that I had with Fred." Amy's tears were starting to come out faster. She took his moment of silence to try and calm down. It didn't really help, "Oliver, why would you do something like that?"

"Angelina told me to do it...she thought it would be fun."

"Are you serious?" He just nodded, "Well is this fun enough for you?" She took a glass filled with wine on a nearby table and quickly splashed the contents all over him. "Do you want anymore fun?" She said sarcastically. Amy didn't wait for an answer. She stormed off. She heard Joe calling, but she didn't want to talk to anyone. Amy quickly made her way to the restrooms, and once she was safely inside she completely broke down. All these thoughts started to occupy her mind.

The first was of her mother. _Oh man, she is going to kill me for ruining this for her. It's not like it will hurt her opinion of me, I was always the worst child anyways. _The next was of Oliver. _That stupid man. I can't believe he went around doing whatever she told him to do - especially when we were dating! Ugh, the insolence of it all!_ The last was of Fred, and how she missed him dearly. _I want to see him. I want to tell him what happened and to forget all of this. I mean, he has to forgive me. I haven't done anything wrong! Well, except for not realizing my feelings for him, but that's another story._ Her mind was racing so fast.

At that moment, she heard a knock at the door. "Amy," Joe's voice came through the door. "Are you in there?" She tried to say yes, but it sounded more like a squeal. He came in and saw his sister hunched over the sink. "Let's get out of here."

"I don't know if we are allowed." Amy replied. _I don't want to be in anymore trouble with my mother._

"Hey, I really don't care. We just need to get you out of here." Amy nodded in agreement. He quickly grabbed their coats, and he led you to the door. Joe decided to drive because he thought she could use the quiet time. Amy sat in the passenger seat looking out the window. After some time he asked, "How are you holding up?"

"Well, I broke down in front of Oliver and whoever else was there - acting like a blubbering idiot, so yeah I don't think I'm holding up that well." _I never snap at Joe_.

"Hey, it's cool, I understand"

"At least one person does." He turned to her and gave her a small smile. _What would I do without him? _Amy directed her glance back to the window "What do you think I should do?"

"Hmm...that depends...which situation are you talking about?" Amy figured he knew, but she decided to answer him anyway.

"The one about Fred." Amy waited for his answer. He looked like he was deep in thought, but it was taking along time. "What is it already?"

"Well, have you told him?"

"Told him what?"

"The truth."

Amy thought back to when she found out about this mess, "Well, actually no. I told George everything but...I guess I never got around to telling Fred."

He gave her a half-smile, "well, then I suggest you tell him what's going on first and then if he doesn't understand, ask me for more advice." Amy nodded in agreement, but she didn't know how she was going to talk to him. _I think I'm scared of him_.

"But, how do I do that? I mean I can't talk to him over the phone or anything, and I couldn't right him a letter, because then he might not read it. I would want to talk to him about it in person."

"So when you go over, talk to him about it." Joe said simply.

She glanced at him, "What if he doesn't want to talk to me? What if he doesn't even look at me?" Joe pulled into the driveway, put the car in park, and turned to her.

"Amy," she still kept looking out the window. "Amy, look at me." She reluctantly looked in his direction. "Listen, if he loves you as much as he said in the letter, he won't be able to ignore you. If he does at the beginning, give him time to get used to you being there. Believe me, if he loves you that much he won't hurt you like that."

"How do you know?" she asked barely audible.

"Because he's a good person, and he wouldn't hurt the people he loves."

She got out of the car while saying, "I hope you are right"


	21. The Burrow

(Fred's POV)

At the Burrow:

"Please, Fred you have to read this!" George said trying to shove the letter in his face.

"No, George. I don't care what she has to say! And I'm not going to say that anymore!" He tried to walk away but George stopped him.

"No, I know you want to know what's going on with her...so just read this! It will tell you everything!" He once again shoved the letter in his direction.

Fred stared at the letter for a moment as if contemplating to open it, "No." George groaned in response. "No, if she wanted me to know what's going on why hasn't she written me a letter? Why hasn't she tried to communicate with me at all in the past three weeks? Yeah she cares." He finished sarcastically. "Yeah, so what's your answer for that?" George stepped away from Fred. He didn't know why Amy hadn't tried to communicate with Fred.

"Maybe she is just scared?"

Fred rolled his eyes and headed into the kitchen. "Why would she be scared? We are best friends!" Then he stopped himself, "or we _were_ best friends."

"Fred, don't talk like that." George yelled.

At that moment, Mrs. Weasley walked in the kitchen. "Oh there you two are. Finally, I wanted to tell you that Amy will be here in three days." Fred looked like he was about to die, "I know you guys probably want to see her, so we tried to get her here early! Oh how I love that girl!" Then she continued past them to finish cleaning.

"Ok, listen." George tried to say, but Fred walked out. He was determined to not be affected by Amy's coming. _I am still mad, and nothing she tries to do will change that._

(Amy's POV)

Amy woke up the next morning by an owl tapping on her window. She quickly received the letter and saw that it is from the Weasley's! "Yay!" she screamed. "Finally! I get to see him." she added quietly. _I have to talk to him_. The more Amy thought about it, the more she believed that Joe was right. _I was so stupid not to talk to him, or maybe I was smart to stay away from him. Both of them had their consequences, but if I would have talked to him, I would know where I stand with him_. Amy went to find Joe to tell him the news. She knocked on his door, "JOE!" She heard a grumble which was enough for her to come in. She looked inside and Joe was giving her the death glare. "Sorry," she added.

"What is it?" He mumbled

"I'm leaving for the Weasley's in a few days!"

He gave her an colder glare, "whoopie" then he proceeded to put his head down.

"What are you doing? I need your help! What should I do?"

Without picking his head up, "Amy, I believe we have already talked about this."

"But—"

"Ok, you can talk but I promise you I will not listen."

She gave a small sigh and reluctantly left the room. _Why was he acting so grumpy_? As she walked into her room, she glanced at the clock. _It was 6:00 in the morning! We must have gotten home around 2:30. No wonder Joe wanted to sleep_. Amy laughed at that thought.

The next few days couldn't go by any slower. Amy did everything she could think of to make it go faster but nothing worked. Finally, she had her last shower in her grand but uncomfortable house. She went in her room and tucked herself into her warm bed. "Tomorrow, I will finally be where I want to be, and I will make everything right." Although it took along time to for her to fall asleep, she finally reached a deep peaceful sleep.

As soon as Amy woke up the next morning, she was ready to go. Much to her dismay, she realized that she still had four hours till Mr. Weasley was picking her up. "What should I do?" she mumbled to herself. Amy went to see if anybody was awake...no one. She tried to watch TV, but that didn't work. Amy even tried to read! But of course, it didn't work. Amy threw the book down on her desk.

"Ok, time needs to go buy faster. Maybe I should try to write something" She quickly got out a paper and pen, and without thinking she addressed the letter to Fred. Amy stared at what she wrote, and she decided to go with it. As she wrote the letter, all of the feelings and emotions she had been keeping in, suddenly rushed out.

Amy finally finished her letter, and when she looked at it, She realized that it turned out to be five pages front and back! "Wow, I didn't know that I had that much to say." Then she looked at the clock and realized that she only had a half an hour left. "Well, I'm glad that this worked!"

Amy gathered all of her things and put them by the door. Amy went back to the letter. She didn't know if she should bring it or not. She went back and forth, and she decided to take it. "It doesn't hurt." As soon as she packed it up, the doorbell rang. Amy quickly opened the door, and started to laugh. There in front of her stood Mr. Weasley in the most ridiculous outfit she had ever seen!

"Well, hello there, Miss Amy."

"Hi, Mr. Weasley," she said while laughing, "Did you have fun getting dressed this morning?"

"Oh you don't know the half of it." Another voice said. Amy looked behind Mr. Weasley to see that it was Ron. Amy squealed with delight as she gave him a huge hug.

"Oh man, how I have missed you!"

Ron just shook his head, "Amy, it's only been a few weeks! Can you imagine if you had to go the full summer without seeing me?"

"I think I would honestly die." He just laughed at her.

"Alright, let's get your stuff." Mr. Weasley chimed in. She picked her stuff up quickly and started to leave for the Weasley's.

While Mr. Weasley was in the front talking to the driver, Ron started to talk to Amy about Fred. "So what are you going to do?"

"I...I don't really know actually. Has he said anything about it?"

"I think he has talked to George about it, but he seems normal."

"Well that's good. Maybe we can just put this whole thing behind us." Ron just gave her a look. "What?" When he didn't answer her the first time, she asked again.

"Amy, you broke his heart. I don't think he is going to see you and just be like, alright let's go back to the way it was. I don't think he can do that."

"But, it wasn't my fault! Whatever Oliver wrote in that letter is not true!"

"Have you told him yet?"

"No" Ron started to shake his again. "I wanted to talk to him about it in person!" Amy justified.

"Good luck getting him to do that."

"I know, I know." The rest of the ride was silent. Amy stared out the window just thinking about what could happen. There were so many possibilities. They car finally stopped at the Burrow, "I wonder how he will greet me?"

"I wish I could tell you." Ron said as he got out of the car.

"I hope this isn't going to be to awkward." she muttered to herself. Amy got out of the car and saw that all of her bags are already taken in for her. She slowly walk through the door. As soon as she entered, she was wrapped in the biggest hug ever! She was released, and she came face to face with George. Amy was so happy to see him! Eventually, everyone trickled into the kitchen. She said hi to most of the Weasley's and to Harry and Hermione who were also here. She finished greeting everyone and walked back to George, "Soo..."

"Let me guess, you want to know where Fred is." She nodded. "He's actually at our shop, right now. He decided to go in about an hour ago."

"Ha, I can't imagine why he wanted to do that."

"Probably because he didn't want to make it awkward."

"Uh, why did I even come here? Nothing is going to come from this"

"Amy, I'm sure something will. He hasn't told our parents anything...he doesn't want your friendship to end."

Before she could respond, Mrs. Weasley interrupted their conversation. They quickly had dinner, and she proceeded to go to the room she was staying in. Amy was almost done unpacking when her door flew open. Amy quickly turned around and saw Fred standing in the door. For the first few minutes they just stared at each other. This was the first time she had seen him since he left Hogwarts. All these emotions started to build up in Amy. She wanted to tell him everything. She wanted to give him a huge hug and tell him Oliver sent that letter, and it's not true! She wanted to tell him that she loved him. Even though she wanted to do these things, the look on Fred's face told her not to. After a very long silence, Fred finally straightened, "Well, I just stopped to say hi...so hi" and he quickly left. Amy was frozen in that same spot, and unwillingly she started to cry. Amy couldn't help it, everything was falling apart. She cried for a while until she eventually fell asleep.

(Fred's POV)

"Hey, I'm home!" Fred said as he walked through the door. George cornered him before he could get any farther.

"Listen Fred, Amy is here." He froze at those words.

"Ok, what do you want me to do about it?"

"I think you should go say hi." Fred tried to protest, but before he could start George cut him off, "You can't ignore her forever."

Fred understood George's point so he slowly made his way up to where Amy was staying. He stood outside the door, preparing himself for whatever might happen. He planned on just having a polite conversation. "Hello Amy, nice to see you. How was the rest of school?" he muttered. _Ok, that would be enough to make it not awkward_. He quickly opened the door, and he was about to start the talking when he saw her. He was taken back immediately. _She is so beautiful_. He was lost at the sight of her. He couldn't remember what he was going to do or even what he was there for, he was just mesmerized by you. _Oh my gosh…I must look like a complete idiot right now. She's just staring at me, waiting for me to say something. Why did just looking at her get my hopes up? I knew she wouldn't like me like that._ _Come on Fred. Just get out of this awkward situation._ "Well, I just stopped to say hi...so hi" _Oh man, I can't stay here anymore_. But he didn't go far. He was right outside Amy's door. He was trying to make sense of what just happened when he heard crying. He realized it was Amy, and all he wanted to do was go in there and comfort her. He was about to go in when he stopped himself. "I need to get over her" he mumbled to himself. It took him forever to leave. He didn't want to because he couldn't stand not being there for her. His eyes actually started to tear. He finally pulled himself away and went to his room so he could think about what just happened.

**I hope you liked it!! Thanks for reading!**


	22. Memory Lane

Amy woke up the next morning, at 7:00, and surprisingly she was awake. "Wow, I slept a lot." _That's what I get for going to bed at 8. _She didn't know what to do. She figured that everyone else was asleep, but she didn't want to stay in the room. She decided to go outside. It was pretty bright out considering it was so early. Amy walked around the house, and then found a familiar path to walk on. _This was not a good idea. Everything reminds me of Fred_. Memories were swarming around in her head, and she couldn't take it. Amy found a tree trunk to sit on and tried to gather her thoughts. This did not help especially when she looked down at the stump and saw her and Fred's names carved in. She slowly remembered this memory.

(Flashback)

Amy suddenly saw the same trees, the same yard, and the same house. She was a young girl about 8 and she was running away from the house toward the trees. She finally hid herself behind the tree trunk. Amy suddenly heard a voice. "Amy! Amy, where are you?"

"I'm hiding from my parents! I don't wanna go back!"

"Amy, tell me where you are."

"No! You will tell them where I am!"

"You know I won't do that." Amy reluctantly got out of her hiding place and sat on the tree trunk. Amy started to cry, and he came up to her and put his arm around her, "believe me, I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go either! Why can't I just live with you!"

"Amy, you have to live with your own family." Fred told her.

Amy's eyes opened wide as she imagined the worst, "Forever??" she questioned.

"No, not forever. When you get older you move out and marry someone. Then you live with him."

"Then can I marry you! If I do, I can live here now!" Fred chuckled at her response.

"Oh Amy, I can't marry you now, we are too young." She sighed at that response. "But, I promise you one day, that I will marry you, and I will take you away from you parent's house." Amy smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"I can't wait!" Amy paused, "But, what if you forget? What if you marry someone else?"

Fred thought about it for a moment and then decided on something, "How about I write our names in this stump, that way this promise will never go away. Does that work?" Amy nodded. He then took out the wand he 'borrowed' from his mom, and quickly carved the names in the tree stump. "There you go Amy, it's there forever." Amy gave him another hug, and then made her way back to the house to go home.

(End Flashback)

Amy couldn't help it, after that memory she started crying_. It's funny how I forgot a memory like that, and how much it's affecting me know_. While she was crying she heard a twig break. She looked up to see a familiar redhead staring at her. At first she thought it was Fred, but after a closer look, she saw that it was George. "Amy, what are you doing out here?" Then he saw that she was crying, "What happened?"

"George, I don't know why I came here."

"Didn't we already talk about this?"

"No...well, yeah...but now it is different."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, we talked yesterday...or actually we kinda just stared at eachother. Then he just left. This whole situation is not going to work out."

"Amy, you don't know that. May--" but you cut him off.

"George, I love him. I really do. And I don't know if I can handle him ignoring me."

"I swear Amy, he just doesn't know what to think. He thinks you don't like him, remember? He probably doesn't want to make it awkward for you." Amy didn't respond to that, but she understood what George was saying. "Everything is going to be ok. It will all work out, remember that." She nodded, and they both headed back to the house. Amy went back to her room to freshen up, and George immediately went to look for Fred. He finally found him in their room, "Fred."

"What's up?"

"How could you do that to her?"

Fred jumped at this statement, "do what to her?" He sounded really worried. "Is she ok?"

"She thinks that you are ignoring her, and she can't handle it."

"I'm trying not to I swear!"

"Fred, I just saw her crying! Maybe you forgot, but Amy doesn't cry. We are two of her best friends, and we have never seen her cry!"

"I've seen her cry before." he paused, gathering his thoughts, "It's just so hard. Everytime I see her, all I can think about is how much I love her. Then I start to think about the letter she wrote. How she doesn't even care."

"Fred, I am telling you - Amy did NOT write that letter. And I mean obviously she cares, she is beating herself over this."

Fred took those words in, looked George square in the eye, and said, "It's time to go to work." George groaned after hearing this.

"Don't run away from this Fred."

When she finally emerged from your bedroom that morning, Fred and George had already left for their work. "Alright Amy, let's just try and forget about him." she tried to calm herself down, but it didn't work so well. Luckily Harry found her to snap her out of her thoughts.

"Amy, we are going to visit the joke shop you want to come?" Amy stared at him in disbelief. _Is he serious?_ "Now, I know what you are thinking..."

"No, I don't think you do!"

"We think this will be good for you Amy!"

"We, whose we?"

"Ron, Hermione, and me. Listen Amy, I want to say I know how you feel, but I'm sure I don't really know. I haven't been ignored by my best friend, and I haven't been betrayed by someone who I trusted. But, we are here for you, and we are trying to help you out of this." Amy took in Harry's words and realized that she was being a little self-centered. _They are trying to help me, and they were always by my side, especially when that whole Oliver mess went down_.

"I'm sorry...and yeah, let's go." Harry gave you a small smile and pulled Amy into a hug.

"You'll be fine, I promise." He started to walk away and he suddenly stopped, "Oh and you might want to bring this." He hands Amy the letter that she wrote Fred before she left.

"Harry, where did you find this?" She asked as you took the letter from him.

"It fell out of your bed when I was carrying your things up to your room. I didn't read it, I swear, but it is addressed to Fred, and I think it would help a great deal if you gave it to him." Amy numbly nodded her head. She didn't expect Harry to find your letter to Fred, that was a shock, but maybe he was right about giving it to him. _I hope this doesn't turn into a total disaster…_

**I hope you liked it! I'm sorry that it took me so long to update, school is getting really crazy so I'll update as often as I can! I promise!**


	23. Optimism

Amy finally made it to Diagon Alley. The four of them casually walked into the joke shop. Amy may have been calm on the outside, but inside she felt sick. She forgot what she was feeling when she was inside the shop. It was amazing, and it was exactly what Fred and George wanted it to be like. And the place was packed! There were kids running around everywhere, asking their parents to buy this and that. Their shop really was a success. Everybody started walking off to look at things. _Oh great, what if I run in to him by myself. _Amy slowly clamed herself down; _it won't be that bad_. Amy was staring at a 'love potion' when she heard a voice come from behind.

"You know, if you are looking to buy, I could get you a discounted price!"

A sly smile appeared on her face and without turning around she answered him, "Oh really! How ever do you manage that?"

Amy headr a big cocky sigh, "Well, I happen to have connections with the owner of this place." She finally turned around and gave George a hug. "Amy, I never thought I would see you here." Amy was about to respond when he finished, "well, given the circumstances." _I can't argue with that._

"It wasn't exactly my idea to come, but I'm really glad I did. You guys are doing amazing, or so it seems."

He laughed, "Yes, yes, better than we expected actually. So were you interested in buying anything?" Amy was about to tell him that she was just looking when another customer came and stole George's attention. He turned to Amy and said, "I'm going to help this young lady, but I will get you someone else to help. Oi, Fred!" And with that he left. Amy was mortified, she didn't want to see him, and all of a sudden she started to sweat profusely. Before Amy could turn around and leave, Fred walked around the corner.

"Can I help..." His voice trailed off when he noticed it was her. They stared at each other for a little.

_This can't go on forever_. However, she was having trouble getting any words out. After what seemed like ages she managed to slip out, "Hi."

"Hey" he responded at once. _Uh, more silence. This is not going well_. "So...umm. Are you enjoying the shop?" Fred asks her.

Amy nodded, "yes I am. This place is amazing!" He nodded in response. _Again with the silence! Oh how I wish it could go back to the way it was. Fred and I could talk about anything and everything, no inhibitions, no regrets. But there is no way I can express how I feel to him, not when we can't even have a civilized conversation._ But then it hit her: the letter. She slowly took it out of your pocket. "Fred, if you are not to busy...could you please read this letter." Amy held it out to him. He hesitated but finally took it. "It says everything that I want to tell you since I can't seem to tell you face to face. So...please read it" she finished somewhat lamely. He gave her a stiff nod and put it in his pocket.

They stared at each other for a little more, feelings swirling around them. Amy had so much that she wanted to say, and yet she couldn't find the right words to say, but then suddenly, reality steps back in. Amy heard Harry call her name, probably to go back to the Burrow. That snapped Fred out of his trance. He quickly said, "Well, if you will excuse me...I have to, umm, get back to work." He said his goodbye and walked to the other side of the store. Amy quickly found Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Everyone decided it was time to leave. When everyone was back at the Burrow, Hermione pulled you aside.

"So, how was your trip?"

"Fantastic! Those boys have done an amazing job!"

"Amy, you know what I am referring too"

Amy nodded. _Yes, I knew this question was coming_, "It wasn't that bad. I gave him the letter I wrote to him, hopefully he reads it, and things might start to work out."

Hermione nodded and smiled, "Optimism at its best."

Amy just smiled back. "If I haven't got that, then I haven't got anything."

She pulled Amy into a big hug, "Oh Amy, I'm sure everything will be fine. Now, let's go help Mrs. Weasley with supper." They went down to see if any help was needed. Amy set the table and called everyone down. Fred and George still hadn't returned from work that day, but Mrs. Weasley opted to start without them.

"They will show up in the middle, no worries dear." She assured Amy. Everyone started to eat and talk. Amy actually got her mind off of Fred since she was having so much fun with her friends. All of a sudden, the door flew open, and Fred and George walked in. Everybody said their hellos and greetings, but Amy was focused on Fred. He sat across from Amy, but he didn't make eye contact once. _Oh no, that is not a good sign_. Amy tried to distract herself by listening to Harry and Ron's conversation, but no such luck, her mind went straight to Fred. "So I heard you darlings went to visit Fred and George's shop!" Mrs. Weasley asked. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Amy all nodded their head.

"It was wicked!" said Ron, "I can't wait till we go back!"

"Oh yes, they had fun checking out all the pranks!" George said.

Fred nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, I saw Amy, eyeing up all those love potions. Planning to use them on your next victim?" He gave her a coy smile.

Amy laughed and responded, "Oh yes, believe me, I already have my next victim picked out" The conversation kept going around the table, but she realized what just happened. Amy had a normal moment with Fred, it wasn't awkward or scary, and it wasn't fake either. Amy smiled to herself. She quickly stole a glance at Fred and found him staring at her as well. As soon as they made eye contact, he broke out in the biggest smile Amy had ever seen. Amy inwardly sighed; _this is going to work out after all_!

**I hope you liked it!! I would love to hear your thoughts!!**


	24. Everything is Alright

Amy was finally enjoying her dinner. However, she was surprised when he started to leave. He stood up and politely excused himself. Before he left, he made sure he made eye contact with her. Amy waited a few minutes and left as well. Amy knew that everyone knew what was going on, but she didn't care. She was finally going to talk to Fred. Amy started to look around the house, but she couldn't find him. Amy literally searched the whole house, and then some. She was starting to get nervous. _Why did I have to get my hopes up?_ Then she decided to head outside. She finally saw him standing there with his back to her. She smiled as she walked toward him. He heard her approach him. He turned to face Amy with a smile on his, and Amy's heart skipped a beat. They stood there just smiling at each other.

He finally broke the silence by saying, "You wanna take a walk with me?" Amy nodded, and they both headed to the forest. Amy couldn't help but notice the tree stump where he made his promise to marry her. _I wonder if he is thinking about the same thing._ They walked around in silence for quite sometime. They eventually made it back to the house, and Fred said, "Shall we go back in?"

Amy stood there dumbfounded, "Well, are we gonna talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Fred asked.

This statement shocked her even more, "You know, about this whole situation."

A look of realization came upon his face, "Ah, you mean the situation that is soon to be forgotten." He said this as he pulled her into a big hug. Amy just stayed in his arms for a while. Amy didn't realize how much you missed him until you were in his arms again. _I don't know how I survived without him. _After what seemed like forever, and no doubt she wanted to stay there forever, Fred finally let go of her. "Let's go inside"

The two of them walked inside and at once they were bombarded. Mrs. Weasley went straight for Fred, telling him he had to do his chores at once. George also came for Fred, saying he had important business related topic to discuss. _That's so not true…George probably said that just so Fred wouldn't have to do his chores._ Amy watched as Fred followed George upstairs. _Well, I guess it worked._ Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly bombarded Amy after Fred left.

"Alright, hold up" she said. "One question at a time."

Harry took the lead and decided to ask the first question. "Are you two dating??"

"Ummm, well we never really clarified if we were or not."

"But everything is definitely ok?" Hermione chimed in.

"Yeah" Amy smiled, "Yeah, everything is gonna be all good."

Hermione continued, "You guys were out there for a while, what did you talk about?"

Ahe laughed, "Nothing really."

They all stared at her dumbfounded, "Then how do you know everything is ok!"

"Believe me, it is. I asked him if we were gonna talk about it, and he basically says that it's all in the past." _Why do they not believe me? I know this is right. _"I swear guys, its fine."

Finally Ron smiled, "I believe you and Fred. Well, shoot I'm glad that this mess is finally over."

Amy nodded, "I just want to be with him right now." The four of them headed downstairs. Amy saw Fred sitting on the couch by himself, and she wanted to sit next to him. However, before she could make it, Ginny pulled her aside.

"Ok, I know you wanna be with Fred right now, but I REALLY need your help right now." Amy sighed, she didn't want to but she eventually agreed. _This has to be about Harry._

"Alright, but make it fast." Ginny launched into this long story about her and Harry. She was basically freaking out about everything. _She is thinking about this way to much._ Amy gave the best advice that she could. _Let's be honest, I'm not the best at knowing what guys are thinking_. Amy finally broke away from Ginny...so she went to find Fred again. He was still on the couch, but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting next to him. _Well, this sucks._ Amy glanced around the room and realized that everyone was there. It looked like they were playing some wizard game. She saw that there was and open seat next to George. As she sat down she couldn't help but notice Fred watching her. _Haha, it's not my fault there were no seats by him. _When she sat down, George asked if she wanted to join, "I don't know I have never heard of this game."

"It's really easy, if you watch for a little I'm sure you will figure it out." Amy hesitantly agreed. After about five minutes, Amy was lost. _Why did George say it was easy? What the hell! I have absolutely no idea what is going on._ Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Fred leave. _Why is he leaving! Why didn't he ask me to come with him?_ _I'm salty._ But to her surprise, he just sat next to her.

"Alright, let me explain this." He said smiling at her.

"Oh Fred, I know what's going on.".

"Amy. By the look on your face, I could tell" She just laughed in response.

"Yeah I have no idea what's going on." Amy leaned back onto him as he started explaining. She stopped listening after awhile, she was still really confused. Instead, she focused on Fred, and how nice it was to have him near her.

"Amy" Fred said.

"Hmmm"

"You weren't listening were you?"

"Mmm, guilty" she said sheepishly.

He just laughed, "Good, because you would have been more confused. You wanna go outside?" She nodded, and they made there way outside.

**So I'm sooooo sorry that it has been so long! School has been crazy! I hope to get another one out to you soon! Thanks for reading!**


	25. Our first

Amy and Fred headed outside. It was a beautiful night. The stars were shining, and it was the perfect temperature. Amy and Fred laid down gazing up at the beauty before them, occasionally talking, but mostly just looking. He suddenly sat up, and Amy slowly followed suit. "Amy, let me just say. I can't believe that you like me."

Amy laughed at this, "What do you mean?"

"Because I was always your best friend" He takes her hand in his, "and I never thought that I could be anything more to you. Do you know what made you like me?"

Amy looked down at her hands, "I think I liked you all along, I just never admitted it to myself. Like I got ridiculously jealous when you went out with Katie, but I think when I finally realized it was when I read the letter from you on the train."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, I didn't see you in a really long time. Then when you never answered me, I had the feeling, but I just didn't know what it was. But after I read that letter, I swear my heart swelled up." She paused to see his reaction, "All I wanted to do was see you and tell you how I felt."

"And then I wasn't there." Amy nodded, "I'm sorry, that was stupid on my part."

Amy looked at him, "It's fine. I probably would have done the same thing." Then there was silence, not an awkward silence, but a comfortable one, "there also has been something else that I have wanted to do since reading the letter..."

He looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face. Amy carefully leaned in, hoping that Fred got the point. He caught on and tilted his head toward her. He was about to put his lips, and all Amy could think about was how fast her heart was beating.

"Fred! Amy! Come on in! You don't want to catch a cold!"

Amy jumped, she wasn't expecting that.

"Alright mum!" Fred yelled back.

Amy couldn't help but laugh, "Of course your mum would have perfect timing like that."

Fred joined in laughing, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. He stood up and gently pulled Amy up to her feet.

"Alright, lets go before she freaks out and comes looking for us." Amy gave him a smile which he gladly returned. He held her hand as they walked toward the Burrow.

Once they returned, Amy saw that the wizarding game had ended. _Thank you!_ Harry was now trying to teach the Weasley's a muggle game. "It's called spoons and it's really easy to play."

Amy's face lit up, "I know how to play this one! Marissa taught it to me!"

Harry laughed, "Can you try and teach it to them then? I just can't seem to say it the right way."

Amy smiled, "Sure," She glanced at who was there. There would be seven players: Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and herself. "Ok, first we need to be in a circle." She waited until everyone was situated. She smiled when Fred came to sit next to her. "Then we have to have six spoons, and a deck of cards. Now we each get four cards and we want to get four-of-a-kind. We pass the cards around until someone gets it. When that person does they take a spoon from the middle, and then we all have to fight to get one of the remaining spoons."

"Fight?" Hermione asked.

"Well, not necessarily, but these games definitely get intense. It might get a little brutal." Amy saw Fred and George exchange mischievous grins. _Uh oh, maybe I don't want to sit next to Fred anymore…_ "So does everyone understand?" Everyone that was playing nodded, "Alright, let's begin."

They played for about an hour, and they dispersed quickly after. Harry and Ron went back to their room. Ginny was asking Hermione a question, probably about Harry, and George disappeared. So that left Amy and Fred on the couch.

Amy was still laughing from the game, "that game never gets old,"

Fred smiled as he watched her. He could watch her all day and always learned something new. Like now, after she has laughed for a really long time, her eyes glaze over just slightly as she is remembering the moment. She was beautiful, and she was really his. "I'll have to agree with that,"

Amy came out of her memory and gave him a smile, "don't worry, next time I'll let you win."

Fred acted shocked, jokingly of course, "really? You really think I need you to let me win? What if I let you win tonight?"

"You could never beat me!" She said in a cocky voice.

Fred couldn't help but laughing at that. "You really think so?" Amy nodded in agreement. "I disagree…I have to get you to realize this somehow…hmm…I know," He turned to Amy with his mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"Oh no." _What the hell is he going to do?_

He took his right hand and raised it very dramatically above his head, and came down very slowly. _Oh no, he's not…he wouldn't…oh no._ He still had six inches from her body and then he came swooshing in. He started to tickle her everywhere, and Amy, of course, started to freak out.

"Fred!" She panted between laughing, "Fred…plea..please stop!!" He poked her on her side, and she started to scream. "This is…so…so not funny!"

He stopped tickling her, "that's kind of hard to believe when you're laughing!"

Amy laughed at that statement, and she slowly started to realize their compromising position. She was lying on her back, and Fred was straddling her. If anyone walked in, they would believe that they were doing something inappropriate for sure. Amy was about to mention it, but before she could say anything Fred's lips came down upon hers. It was the best feeling in the world. She felt butterflies in her stomach, and she felt the whole world melt away. She never wanted to stop.

But of course, the fates were against her, "Now what do we have here?" Fred and Amy broke apart to see George standing against the wall.

"That's none of your business." Fred responded as he through the pillow at him.

"Listen, I'm sorry, but we really have to talk about the shop – there are some new products that I think we should work on,"

Fred sighed, but nodded. "I'll be there in a sec."

"No, I'm not leaving,"

Fred stared in disbelief, "Why?"

"Because I know the moment I leave this room, you guys will continue –"

"Ok, Ok I get it." Fred turned to Amy and gave her a small smile, "Get a good night's sleep," He gave her a peck on the cheek, "and I'll see you tomorrow."

Amy watched him get up and leave. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. She wasn't tired yet so she decided to visit Harry and Ron. Knowing them, they must be doing something illegal…

**Once again, I'm sorry it took so long - but I hope you like it! Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
